


Noise (ON HOLD!)

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Cyborgs as Stormtroopers, Earth Has gone to Hell, Emperor!Kylo Ren, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers to Enemies, F/M, Literal Swords Instead of Lightsabers, ON HOLD!, Strong Language, Violence, future smut, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: And so they stood on the battlefield, yin and yang. Black and white. The light in the dark and the dark in the light.The world around them was chaos, but the atmosphere between the two of them was their own universe. It wasn't hostile and there was no desire to attack. They were still. It was all still. After so long, after all they had been through, they found themselves here.In the midst of a war.The Emperor and The General."So this is how it all ends."





	1. Attack on Mars

It was the age of a new enemy. The solar system had lost its shine once again as the First Order had risen and taken control. But that didn't stop the rebels.

On a small camp on the planet of Mars, Poe Dameron—a commander amongst the Resistance—held a piece of hope. "This is what we needed. After so long." He said as he stood in front of young woman, showing her a scrolled up piece of parchment paper. "We'll find him."

She was around the age of twenty-eight. Her life had been wearing her out, fighting amongst the Resistance—although she was quite new to it—she came from a line of fighters.

With dark brown eyes that shined with hope and brunette hair that had been pulled back in a sloppy bun, her golden skin glistened with sweat from the surrounding atmosphere. Tattered Resistance clothing dressing her body from her scarf all the way to her boots.

Nodding her head, Jana sucked in a breath. "The system needs its bright light of hope... The First Order's shadow is reigning across the entirety of it... across the asteroid field and along the satellites and vessels." She said. "The Emperor will fall. Like once before."

Looking over at her and nodding, Poe sucked in a small breath. "This was too easy—"

"Don't say that." Jana shook your head. "Do not say that. We don't need a 'I have a bad feeling about this' moment right now. We have what we need. In our hands! We— We are so close, Poe. _So_ close." She nearly pleaded, as if her words would somehow push away her mentors fears.

But, before Poe could ease from the faint worry that moved through his veins like his own blood, distant shouting was heard. "They're entering the dome!" A villager shouted as Jana and Poe instantly looked up, seeing a group of spacecrafts enter the planet's atmosphere. "The First Order!"

"Just great." She hissed, looking over at Poe taking the map. "We need to get this somewhere safe."

"BB-8." Poe nodded, the two of them looking over to his ship—Polaris—that they took to get to Mars.

Breaking into a sprint as distant shouting and gun fire was heard, Jana and Poe nearly ducked at the sound of an explosion before the young woman banged her fist against the ramp button. "BB-8!" She called out, the droid instantly rolling over as she stuck her hand out. "We need you to take this and get as far away from here as possible."

"I have to help them." Poe said as he looked over to the chaos.

"Poe—"

"We can't let them die." He shook his head, seeing the sudden fear in Jana's brown eyes. "I promise you, Jana, I won't die out there." Seeing him rushing off before she could reach for him, she gulped.

"...Shit." Jana cursed under her breath, shaking her head. "BB-8, I need you to go now. I promise you, the Resistance will find you." She nodded as the droid let out a faint beep. Crouching in front of it, she begged. "Please... Go."

Seeing its compartment close, it turned and rolled off, giving Jana one last look before disappearing into the distance. Sucking in a breath and looking down, she stood back up and checked her blaster after taking it out of her holster. Shutting her eyes for a moment, praying to the stars above that _at least_ BB-8 would make it out of there, safe. In one piece.

Looking over and seeing the disaster that was now the village, fires erupting left and right, people dying in the distance and blaster fire being heard, her jaw tightened. Rushing towards a large rock and hiding behind it, Jana peeked over as she saw the cyborgs cladded in white and black armor slaughter anyone in their path.

"Dammit..." She hissed, regretting that she hadn't brought a blaster-rifle like Poe had. Her blaster not doing enough damage unless she aimed well and hit the right spot on the cyborgs.

Looking over and seeing Poe defend those who couldn't, Jana fired from afar towards the troopers that went for his back, getting a few in the head as she mentally cheered. All those years of target practice with Poe had paid off. He taught her nearly everything she knew.

"Come on, come on..." She mumbled to herself, eyes narrowing as she aimed her blaster-pistol. "Come on, trooper..." Watching the cyborg that was aiming its weapon at Poe, she instantly pulled the trigger as the blast went right through the cyborgs head.

Letting out a breath in relief, she fell down with her back against the rock, frantically waiting for her blaster to cool down. Jana knew that her little blaster wasn't going to do much damage with all the stormtroopers there was. She just hoped it would last her enough to find another— _better_ —weapon to help Poe out.

Sitting up on her knees and looking over the rock, her eyes widened at the sight ahead of her. "No..." Jana breathed, seeing Poe in the gloved hands of a pair of troopers, standing before the Knight, himself. "Kylo Ren..."

Watching intently as she aimed her pistol, shaky finger on the trigger as she aimed it towards the man cladded in dark, tattered robes. Jana wanted to shoot him and the cyborgs, free Poe, but she knew she wasn't that fast... And with the Knight's skills with that sharp blade of his sword, she knew she had no chance. If she made a move, that sword would meet Poe's neck in seconds.

"You've seen the map. You have it somewhere... But it's not on you." Kylo said through his thick mask, words altering and muffled as Poe stared at him. "Where is it?" He seethed, pointing the tip of his jagged sword towards Poe's heart.

"I have... no idea as to what... you mean." Poe panted, Jana watching as her eyebrows furrowed tightly, finger still on the trigger.

"I'm sure you don't." Kylo lowered his sword. "Take him."

"W— What?!" Poe stuttered as the cyborgs forcefully dragged him away, another cyborg in silver now walking in the opposite direction of Poe as he looked over at Jana for a moment, the two making eye contact.

"Commander, sir. Your orders?" The Captain— _Phasma_ —asked.

"Finish them all. Leave no one behind." He ordered as Phasma bowed her head.

Watching with wide eyes, between the chrome trooper and Poe, Jana instantly stood up and ran, ducking as much as she could so no one would see her. "No, no, they are _not_ taking you." She shook her head, moving as fast as she could before the Commander nor Captain could see her.

Seeing the ramp lift, Jana bit her tongue, stopping herself from yelling Poe's name. "Shit." Shifting her eyes between the ship and the Commander, the masked face was about to turn in her direction, but she instantly ducked.

Panting in her spot, shutting her eyes, she thought about BB-8, in hopes the unit was far away from the village. Far from the tragedy.

Hearing yells of terror as rounds were fired, she peeked over to see all the remaining villagers be killed. Gritting her teeth, she looked away before her eyes landed on Polaris. Jana had to get back to Earth before Poe was sentenced. She knew if he didn't speak, they'd end up killing him and she couldn't live with that.

Carefully rushing back to where she originally was, she looked back over and watched the remaining troops and their leader aim back for their ships.

Swallowing as she watched with disgust, Kylo slowed to a stop, looking over his shoulder as Jana's heart skipped a beat. Ducking, she bit down, twice she had almost been caught.

Trying to catch her breath and steady her rapid breathing, she placed her blaster back in its holster before looking back over the rock again and seeing the ships fly off. Rubbing her face, she cursed as she stood back up, rushing into the ship and wasting no time to return to Earth.

"Antares to Organa." Jana breathlessly spoke into the com. " _Antares_ to _Organa_."

"Jana, what happened?" Leia spoke as Jana manned the panel of Polaris.

"The First Order infiltrated the village on Mars. Dameron was taken hostage but BB-8 has the map in it. The problem is, the droid is somewhere out there on Mars." She informed. "I can't... I can't let Poe get killed, I'm going to Capital City to find him."

"Jana, that's a dangerous task for one person to do. You can't do that alone, you need to return to the base and we will find a way to get Poe and find the droid."

"With all due respect, General, I can't have him locked up waiting for his death sentence. He means too much to the Resistance and myself to lose." Jana shook her head, entering Earth's atmosphere and aiming for the outskirts of the city in which the First Order had its main base. Just enough to be hidden from their over observant eyes.

"Return to the base, Jana, that is an _order_."

Sucking in a breath, Jana shut her eyes for a moment as she reached over for the com. "I'm sorry." Severing the connection, she looked back ahead, through the window of Polaris as she aimed for a spot to land on. She knew very well, if she made it out alive of this, Jana wouldn't hear the end of it from Leia. But, she rather be sent home for a few days than lose her mentor and friend.

Standing from the pilots seat and rushing out of the vessel, eyeing the quieter parts that nearly circled Capital City, the winds caused the brown scarf that wrapped and hung lowly around Jana's neck to flow. "Damn the First Order." She spoke under her breath, knowing it was their fault that the planet had gone to ruins.

Parts of the world that were claimed by the First Order were the only ones that had towering buildings and bright city lights. Those who supported them and worked with them lived with such luxury. Most of the time, they didn't even know what the Order did, as long as they were living a good life, they didn't pay any mind to the shadow over them.

Turning and rushing off, over to the inner city, Jana eyed all the neon signs, hovering cars on the ground and speeders in the air, reaching the highest points of the city. It was so much to take in, no wonder she hardly was in it. Especially when she lived in the outskirts of it all. Away from the glorified chaos.

Trying to blend in with the people along the sidewalks, knowing the First Order had their eyes everywhere—and not just with the troopers that stood guard at their posts—but through cameras all throughout the city. Jana just had to make her way into their main base, find Poe, and get the hell out.

It was hard blending in when her attire didn't match the others around her. The dark outfit she had worn, from the grey v-neck and black pants that were tucked into her disheveled boots, a brown jacket that had scratches and tattered up material along with the torn up scarf, she knew she'd be getting funny looks if she wasn't already. A woman whose hair was tied back in a mess of a bun with loose strands flying everywhere did not match the status quo of the other women who seemed so... _proper_.

Hearing the honking of the cars, voices echoing throughout the streets while the city life suffocated her, Jana's pace slowed down as she saw the Grand Palace—the centerpiece of the city. Where the Emperor lived. Turning to the left of it, she spotted the base. "I'm coming, Poe."  
  
  
  


 

"You are loyal to your people." Kylo Ren said as he stood before a bloodied and beaten Poe Dameron. Bruises scattered his tan skin along with opened wounds. A busted lip and eyebrow, blood dripping from his chin and nose as he took in deep breaths. "Even loyal men break."

"The Resistance... will not be intimidated by you." Poe snarled through a clenched jaw. "You can beat me down all you want. Try and break me, but you won't get anything." He smirked, only earning a harsh blow to his stomach as he coughed out the metallic tasting liquid from his bloodied mouth.

"You will cave in and tell me where you have the map. I know you will." Kylo nodded. "I could do this all day."

"So can I." Poe grinned.   
  
  
  


 

Hiding behind walls and sneaking past guards, using their stun guns against them, Jana held the weapon close. Much more silent than her blaster, nearly as effective... _nearly_.

She had been going on pure instinct, hiding when she heard voices, stunning anyone who got too close and dragging their unconscious bodies into closets. Sneaking into the base was easier than she thought, but she knew sneaking out was going to be a challenge.

That was, if she found Poe.

Trying to keep a steady heart and breath as Jana carefully walked down the dull, silver and black halls, her heart skipped a beat as she heard heavy footsteps come from before her. Instantly hiding behind a corner as she held tightly onto the stun gun, aiming it, she watched as a pair of troopers stomped as the dreadful Kylo Ren followed.

Jana had aimed the weapon at him as she hid in the shadows, finger on the trigger, but she lowered the stun gun. No good would come from that, he'd either move in time or wake up a rage that was worth a thousand men and neither had good outcomes.

So, she waited until he passed before she rushed to where he came from. A hall of black doors—what she assumed to be holding cells. Eyeing the small slits on the doors, her eyes widened as she saw Poe in one of the rooms, held against a seat as his head hung.

Looking down at the door, Jana pulled a few pins from her hair before picking the lock on the handle, eyeing either end of the hallway before the door popped open. "Poe!" She quietly called out, rushing to him as she eyed his injuries for a moment before going for his restraints, popping them open.

"Jana?" He lifted his head. "You— You shouldn't be here!"

"Shhh, we're going to get out of here, okay? I wasn't about to let them have you." She said, getting the last restraint before he nearly fell against her, Jana helping him stay balanced. "We just need to find a way out without being caught."

"You're insane..." He shook his head with a small laugh as she sighed.

"I know, I learn from the best." Jana smiled, patting his chest. "Let's get the hell out of here." Walking out of the cell, eyeing either end, she went the way she came in, handing Poe the stun gun as she pulled out her pistol.

Limping alongside her, eyes squinting shut from the pain, Jana helped Poe along. Keeping one arm around his waist as he had one of his over her shoulders, she tried walking as fast as she could, down the same way she came.

She had to get out of there, and fast. She knew very well that—in any given second—someone would notice the open cell and missing prisoner.

"Okay, we're almost there, we can do this." Jana nodded, only to see a pair of troopers appear from around a corner. "Shit!" Firing at them, the two rushed on.

"This is great, as if no one heard that!" Poe exclaimed.

"Shut up and pick up the pace!" Jana fired back, the two of them just about to turn the corner, only to freeze.

"Hiding within a poorly lit corner, did you think I wouldn't notice?" Seeing who was now standing before them, Jana gulped, eyebrows narrowing as her grip on Poe only tightened. "A Resistance soldier trying to save their very own."

"He has nothing you need." Jana seethed.

"Oh, but he does..." Kylo nodded his head once as Jana snarled. "He knows where the map is. And he will tell me in due time. His body can only take so much."

" _Jay_..." Poe breathed as her jaw clenched, glaring at Kylo as she had her pistol aimed at him.

"He will never tell you because he isn't the one who knows about the map." Jana spoke, Poe's head lifting and looking at her, knowing where this was leading.

"No, don't-"

"I do." Jana breathed, lowering her pistol. "I will take his place if you let him go."

"Don't do this, don't-"

"I know where the map to Luke Skywalker is."

Staring at her, Kylo took a step forward. "So be it."


	2. The Prisoner's Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because, it's the right thing to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothin' like a little help from a stormtrooper named FN-2187.

Standing with her dark brown eyes locked on the black and silver mask that was scattered with dents and scratches, Jana had let go of a weakened Poe before handing him her blaster-pistol. "Do not do this, do-"

"Go." Jana said to him, eyes locked on the emotionless mask of Kylo Ren as Poe stared at her with disbelief, eyes blurring. He couldn't let his own protege take his place, if anything, he would've taken _hers_... Not the other way around. She should've been the one free and away from the hands of the First Order and Kylo Ren.

"Jay, please—"

"Go!" Jana snapped at Poe, looking at him for a moment, a swift plead flashed within her eyes as Poe nearly stumbled, rushing off after he looked over at Kylo momentarily.

He was hesitant to do so, to leave Jana behind. To leave what almost felt like his own little sister in the hands of the enemy, all to let him escape. She was too good, for him and the Resistance, she should've been selfish instead of selfless.

Returning her stare back at Kylo as his focus never left her, Jana sucked in a quiet breath, eyes filled with faint tears. She knew this wouldn't go well. If Poe's skin was scattered in all sorts of purposeful injuries, she could only image what would happen to her. Maybe _she_ would be the one to die.

"A foolish move to make, handing yourself over so your fellow comrade could leave." Kylo spoke.

"It's loyalty. He would've done it for me." Jana spoke through gritted teeth. "Something your brainless soldiers wouldn't know about. After all, they're only robots."

"Loyalty does not equate foolishness." Kylo harshly spoke. "You will only end up in the same state as him. Bloodied and beaten."

"So be it." She mocked his previous words. "I didn't rebel not knowing there would be consequences. I took my chances. And if this is where my fate lies, at least I will die withholding the truth." Jana stood her ground, only earning a small snarl from Kylo as he stormed over to her, snatching her arm in his hold as he forcefully pulled her away with him.

"Then your loyalty will be the death of you." He bitterly spoke, returning back to the same cell Poe was once in, restraining her in the hard seat with a thud.

Tightening her jaw and looking up at him, Jana's eyes narrowed. "You can try all you want. Punch me. Smack me. Break my bones. Bruise my skin. I will _never_ tell you where the map to Luke Skywalker is. I will not fail the Resistance. I will die withholding the truth." Jana barked at Kylo as his fists tightened, the leather material of his gloves squeaking.

"All bark... But, will you bite?" Kylo tilted his head as she kept her glare on him. "You say you'll do something... But, I wonder, will you actually?"

"Try me." Jana smirked. "Hit me with your best shot."

Staring at her, into her eyes from behind his mask, he could see the fire within them. The determination. The will. The _fear_. The hope that maybe she could survive this. He could read her so easily. Kylo knew she was spilling those words more to assure herself than push him away. "You're afraid." He said as her eyebrows narrowed. "Of me."

"Of you?" She scoffed. "I could care less."

Crouching before her, Kylo kept his eyes locked onto her own—although she couldn't tell, he knew she felt the intensity of it. "You keep putting things in your head, speaking your mind, in hopes that it makes you intimidating and less... terrified."

"You're the one that keeps running your mouth." Jana fired as Kylo couldn't help but smirk from behind his mask. "Wouldn't you like to know where the map is?" She asked, but Kylo stood back up

"You don't know where it is." He simply answered, crossing his arms as her mouth fell open.

"Me? _I_ don't know where it is?" She shook her head.

"You're too persistent... You don't know where it is. Or, maybe you do, but not at this very moment. You did what you had to, to save Dameron." Kylo explained. "Even if that meant lying about the location of the map."

Swallowing, her eyes squinted for a moment as she then screwed them back. "You're wasting your time."

"Ah, but I'm not wasting yours. You have no time. You're a prisoner. So, tell me, foolish one who lied for the sake of her friend escaping... Why would you go to such extremes to protect him?" Kylo asked as Jana stayed silent for a moment. "Why lie?"

"Why believe it?" She countered. "If you strongly believe that I am lying, that I don't know... Why believe me when I said that I knew?"

"Curiosity." He simply answered. "Wonder... Faint amazement, you—a mere solider I've never seen before—went out of her way, risked so much... to save Poe Dameron. I'm sure anyone else would've... _with_ a group of soldiers. Not alone." Kylo said as he stood closer to Jana. "You are loyal... It's obvious. After all, you were the one on Mars, behind those rocks." Feeling her heart drop, Jana's eyes nearly widened.

"That's foolish of you." Jana snapped.

"What's more foolish? Lying and getting yourself caught to replace a friend... Or playing along to have a prisoner who is more than likely... weak minded and can give me other information." Kylo tilted his head as Jana sat in silence, looking up at him. "You have information on you. It may not be the exact location of the map, but you have things that may just lead to it—"

"Then why not get the torturing over with? Do as much as you have to, think about how much pain you need to inflict to get a rise out of me. To get the answers you're so desperately scouting." Jana leaned forward. "Try. Go ahead. You won't get anything from me."

Staring at her, standing in silence, Kylo watched the way Jana's eyes would narrow momentarily as she stared back, not wanting to seem as if she were terrified when he knew that she was. Just by the sweat trickling down her forehead and the faint trembling of her fingers, she was trying everything to stand her ground.

Walking closer to her, Kylo roughly got a hold of her chin as he leaned in, enough for her to faintly see his eyes through the thick visor. "If the map isn't with Dameron... and not with you... Then it must still be on Mars." Hearing her breath faintly hitch, a faint smirk grew on his lips—one she couldn't see. "Somewhere out there... Not in the village, no..."

"Good luck on finding it... If it's still on Mars." Jana smirked as a small growl left Kylo before he harshly let go of her chin.

Quickly turning around and exiting the cell, a pair of stormtroopers guarded the cell door as Kylo stormed off, leaving Jana on the seat, letting out a deep breath. Her heart was racing, as her breathing was heavy. It felt as if she had been holding it in the entire time when Kylo was in that cell with her.

Standing at a corner, watching the Commander stomp by in his fury, the trooper hidden emerged from where he was before walking into the hall of cells. "The Commander requested I move the prisoner. He wants both of you to go back to your original posts." Seeing the pair of troopers nod, they walked away. Letting out a breath, the stormtrooper opened the cell door.

Lifting her head up from eyeing the restraints, wondering how it was she was going to take them off, the sound of the door opening caught her attention. "Are you here to take me to my execution?" She asked as the trooper stared at her before shaking his head.

"No. I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue?" Jana's eyebrows narrowed. "You're just a cyborg—"

"No." Removing his helmet, her eyes grew in size. Nothing was metallic, it was all skin. Dark skin that shined with sweat that collected from being underneath all the armor for so long. And his eyes... they weren't flat. They weren't dull. They matched her own... Hopeful. "I'm more human. Unlike them, I have emotions."

Blinking, Jana took in a small breath. "Why are you willing to help me?" She asked.

"Because, it's the right thing to do." He said as he walked closer, dropping his weapon before removing the restraints from her.

Standing up from the seat and rubbing her wrists, she looked into the man's dark brown eyes, seeing a flicker of faith. "Then we have to move fast, someone... _something_ will notice that I'm gone." Jana said as he nodded.

"The same way you came in, that's the way we have to leave." He breathed. "But, I can make it work where we won't get caught."

"How?" She questioned, eyebrows narrowed.

Reaching towards his belt, he pulled out a pair of cuffs. "Put these on."

Shaking her head, she looked him in the eyes. "That'll only restrain my movements, what if we do get caught?"

"I'll put them loose enough for you to slip out, okay?" He said as she let out a sigh, then nodding her head. "We're going to get out of here."

"Yeah." Jana nodded, watching as he put on the restraints before grabbing her upper arm. "Let's just hope we can get out in one piece."

"We will." Reaching for his blaster-rifle, he stood back up. "And, if we don't... Then, at least we'd get out." He smirked over to her as she flashed a faint smile before he placed his helmet back on and the two left the cell.

Quickly, yet casually, walking down the halls, making their way to where Jana had entered, they swiftly made it out of the building. Sliding past the doors, crouching and making their way past troopers standing at their posts and avoiding cameras, they parted into the city.

"You need to drop the armor." Jana said as they walked into an alleyway, letting the cuffs slide off of her wrists before tossing them into a dumpster, then nudging her head. "Come on."

Letting out a small breath, the trooper stripped from his white armor and stayed with the bottom layer. Walking over and tossing the white layer into the dumpster, Jana shut it before she nudged her head for him to follow. "There are tons of cameras around here, we have to be careful and blend in." Lifting her scarf over her head, enough to block her side profile, the two walked back onto the sidewalk and blended with the crowd.

"Where are we going?" He asked. "We can't just wander."

"We won't, trust me. I know somewhere."  
  
  


 

 

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Kylo Ren took in a deep breath as he made his way down the hall, towards the prisoner sanction. Just as he was doing so, his eyes landed on a pair of trooper cyborgs that he—surprisingly—recognized their tag numbers. " _What_ are you two doing away from your post?" Kylo seethed.

"FN-2187 ordered that we return to our posts—"

"Your _posts_ are at that _cell_!" Kylo shouted, fists tightening. He could feel his head throbbing and the blood rushing to it.

"Sir—" Before the one trooper could finish its sentence, Kylo's hand latched onto his swords hilt, pulling it out from his belt and thrashing it across the two. The sounds of their faint whines and the wires sparking within them filled his ears as the now slaughtered troopers crashed onto the ground with a clank. Huffing in his spot at the sight before him, he furiously walked to the cell where the prisoner had been held.

 _Was_ held.

The door was wide open and no one was inside. "Fools..." He breathed. "FUCKING _IMBECILES_!" His voice echoed down the hall before he stormed back to the command room, grabbing the officer that manned the city cameras and pulled him back, sending him flying on to the ground. "Where are they..." Kylo lowly growled, eyes scanning the cameras within the city. He knew they couldn't be too far off.

Seeing the vastly moving city life, all the people on the sidewalks, hovercrafts and speeders zooming by, nearly every inch of Capital City, Kylo's patience was wearing thin. Manning the panel, changing nearly every single screen to every camera possible, his eyes bounced from one frame to another.

Then, his eyes landed on someone, so easily pointing them out within a vast horde of people. The brown scarf that covered their face, that is until they looked up and directly at the camera, as if looking Kylo in the eyes and taunting him. "Sound the alarms, a prisoner has escaped."


	3. Human, After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I suggest you get moving, my little rebel."

Eyeing the camera that sat on the corner of an apartment building, Jana took in a small breath before looking away as she heard the sudden sirens, picking up her pace and trying to make her way out of the crowded city and into its outskirts with the trooper... _Man_ beside her.

Looking over her shoulder, making sure no one had been following, that there were was no sort of eyes on them—whether in the sky or on the street around them—she rushed along and made her way out of the city, where the beauty of it all faded into it's true form. Deteriorating roads, buildings crumbling and breaking apart, shoppes and streetlights broken and destroyed. It was the reality that surrounded a fantasy built on pain and destruction.

"Wow..." The man breathed, slowing his pace and eyeing the world around him. Far different than what he was used to. The grimness of it, how grimy it all seemed. The First Order and it's empire made sure that wherever they were located, all throughout the planet, looked nothing like what he had been seeing now.

The pavement beneath him was uneven, the streets were all cracked, roots and grass from the land before it now sweeping through and taking back what was once its own.

"We have the Empire and the Order to thank for all of this." Jana said, walking along and coming to a stop, opening up an old gate that lead to an abandoned subway. Turning her head and seeing the young man observe his surroundings, staring with an unpleasant expression, she let out a small breath. "Come on, it's not good to stay out here for too long."

Looking back down, he nodded before following her, the two walking behind the gate before she shut it once again. Walking down the steep steps, going past more and more gates, she lead him deeper into the subway tunnel, a manmade wall now separating them from what's behind it. Giving the metal surface a distinct knock, the large door slid its small window open. "Jana Antares." She said as the young man beside her blinked, learning her name for the first time.

Shutting the window and opening the door, Jana grabbed the young man's hand and brought him in with her, instantly rushing through. "Jana? Jana?!" Hearing someone shout, she stopped in her tracks, recognizing the voice and looking over. "Oh, thank god..." Seeing the dark haired man—her mentor—she let go of the young man's hand before rushing over to Poe.

"Oh, good, you made it here safe." She breathed, embracing him tightly.

Hugging her back, Poe then pushed her back by her shoulders, looking deeply into her dark eyes. Shifting his eyes, scanning her face and not seeing a single wound or injury, his eyebrows narrowed. Nothing but faint bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. "He didn't hurt you..." Poe stated rather than questioned, studying her, seeing that she was perfectly fine. At least, physically.

Shaking her head quietly, he looked at her intently. It was very much unlike Kylo Ren to not harm his victims or prisoners. "This man..." Turning and pointing with her thumb, Jana presented. "He helped me escape..."

Looking over and seeing the boy, one who seemed very curious about his surroundings—the brick walls, all the posters plastered on them promoting a rebellion... a revolution, his attention got caught by the sudden silence and the feeling of eyes on him. "A fallen trooper?" Poe asked Jana.

"A rogue." She answered.

"A wise decision." Poe nodded as the man nodded back. "What's your name, kid?" He asked, but the boy was hesitant.

"I... I don't have one. Us soldiers just have tag numbers... It's our identity." He said. "I'm FN-2187. A humanoid... not much a cyborg, whatever."

Narrowing either of their eyes for a moment, Jana and Poe exchanged looks. "Well, if you're joining the rebellion, you can't just be a number. You've gotta be someone." Poe said. "FN, huh? Finn. I think Finn suits you." He smiled with a nod.

"Finn..." The rogue soldier— _Finn_ —repeated with a faint smile. "Yeah, I like it. Thank you."

Shaking his head, Poe patted Jana's shoulder before holding it. "Don't thank me, it's the least I can do for you helping my protege, here." Poe tilted his head towards Jana. "I was in the midst of plotting how the hell I was going to get you out of there." He said, turning his attention back to Jana.

"Well, that's not necessary anymore. I'm here now. Thanks to Finn." She pointed her hand. "But... what matters now is BB-8." Jana breathed as Poe nodded before gesturing for her to follow.

"As I was trying to think of ways to get you out, I was also trying to locate him through my tracker. It's not working for some reason, like the link was severed or the connection is completely off." Poe said, leading her over to a table that had his laptop set up amongst hordes of maps and wires connecting to many other devices. "I know BB-8 is still on Mars. We just need an extraction team."

"Not so fast." Hearing the womanly voice, Jana shut her eyes for a moment and sighed. "My best soldier got caught, my best soldiers protege went against my word to rescue said best soldier only to get captured, herself." Looking over and seeing the General, herself, Jana bit her inner lip. "We are not sending anyone out there just yet. Not when you two are definitely now on all sorts of wanted adds for escaping." Leia pointed to either Jana and Poe.

"With all due respect, Jana took my place and... Finn here helped her escape." Poe explained.

"Finn is a rogue stormtrooper. He wants to be one of us." Jana added.

Turning her attention to Finn, Leia eyed him for a moment, thinking about a certain duo she once knew during the age between the Empires end and the Order's beginning. "A rogue... Well, we'll just have to make sure he _is_ a rogue and not a spy." She narrowed her eyes. "For now, Jana, you're being sent home."

"But—"

"You need to rest. Stay low for a bit and think of it as that you'll be able to continue your undercover missions with Dameron without being caught now that the Order knows who you are." Leia ordered as Jana nodded. "As for Dameron, I need you to keep working on that tracker. I know BB-8 is out there somewhere. Hopefully, still on Mars."

"Yes, ma'am." Both Jana and Poe breathed with a bow of their head.

"Good. Get to it. Finn, come with me." She waved her fingers before she walked away, Finn looking over at Jana for a moment as she gave him a small smile, smiling back before he followed Leia.

Sucking in a breath, Jana turned to face Poe. "Let's hope that tracker decides to work." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hope's all we've got." He nodded, eyeing his laptop and typing away. "You go home and get some rest, alright?" Poe said as he looked over at her with a warm smile.

"Alright." Her hands fell to her sides, Poe walking over and grabbing her cheeks, kissing her forehead before ruffling her hair. "You get some sleep in you, as well. You need it." She said as she looked at him before backing up. He was in a far worse shape than she was.

"Will do." He replied, returning to his laptop as she walked away.

The subway was a long stretch, a very long one that was now claimed by the Resistance. There was only two entrances, every 'stop' was sealed off for protective purposes so no one would find their underground—and hidden—base.

It was a long walk to get to the very end, possibly why they had golf carts and bikes, moving to and from. Possibly why Jana found her self hopping on and sitting on the back of a golf cart as she rubbed her face. Thinking of the one person she _shouldn't_ have... Kylo Ren. Letting out a breath as she had rested her face into her palms, she wondered.

Wondered if _he_ had found BB-8. Wondered if _he_ was the one who sounded the alarms. Wondered if _he_ saw her through that same surveillance camera she looked at... Wondering why _he_ hadn't tortured her like he did to her mentor, Poe. Wondering as to why _Kylo_ _Ren_ hadn't harmed her the way he did to _any_ of his prisoners.

Shaking her head, getting too deep into unnecessary thoughts that would never have answers, she felt the cart come to a stop. She must've been deep in thought for too long.

Lifting her head and seeing that they had reached the end, she thanked the driver before getting up, walking past the guards that opened the metal door for her as she exited the base.

Aiming up the steps of the subway entrance, opening and closing a gate, she could see the distant city lights from afar amongst the fog that ghosted the river that separated the city from most of its neighboring towns.

Turning her focus away and sticking her hands into the pockets of her worn out jacket, she walked along the empty streets and towards the closed off bridge. There, underneath it, were houses. Old and abandoned houses. Some in which Resistance members once claimed as their own. Now, they lived closer to the tunnel in buildings to keep an eye out on things.

It wasn't smart to live too far out, people would question the activity of those visiting the abandoned part of town. And that would only lead to trouble.

Aiming down the busted up pavement; over to the small home she claimed as her own, Jana kicked her boot along a few rocks that sat on the porch before crouching and getting the key. Standing back up and unlocking the door, she pulled it open and walked in, tossing the key onto a small table against a wall.

Removing her scarf and shrugging her jacket off of her shoulders, tossing them onto a chair, she rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair before removing it from the lazy updo. She wanted nothing more than to shower and toss herself onto her bed, for her sleep to overcome her. But, nothing ever went as planned.

Hearing a shift in the floorboards, coming from behind her, her eyes narrowed for a moment. If she were quick enough, she'd reach under the coffee table that was just diagonal to her and rip the gun that was taped under it. But, knowing that'd take too long, she turned and swung her fist.

That is until it was caught.

Seeing who it was that held her fist, a faint gasp left her lips before she lifted up her knee and kicked them right in the stomach, releasing her hand. Just about to send another punch, her wrist was caught as she tried pulling back, using her other fist only for that one to be caught as she was forcefully pushed with her back colliding against a wall.

Grunting, she glared at the distasteful mask. "Why are you here?! How did you find me?!" She thrashed, but her hands were pinned besides her head as _he_ leaned in. "Answer me, Ren."

"You escaped my watch with one of my soldiers." Kylo responded. "And you were able to get away. Even with the sirens."

"No one knew it was us." Jana said as she took in deep breaths.

"With your attire, I'm sure they would've."

Rolling her eyes, Jana scoffed. "You can't think that in an overpopulated area, such as Capital City, people would be willing to even pay the _slightest_ of attention."

"Of course not. Not when you're so quick." He said. "But I was able to find you within the chaos. _You_. Because you were foolish enough to look directly into the camera."

Swallowing, she looked away for a moment, guilty. "Figures..."

"And, here you are... Out in The Ruins. Living under a bridge in the most unexpected neighborhood... Smart girl." Jana could almost hear the smirk that formed on his lips as she looked back, but the wretched mask blocked her vision. "Wouldn't have expected it."

"With an attire like this, did you really think I lived in Capital City?" She asked. "If I could, I'd live out on the satellites. Anywhere but here, on Earth."

Lowering his eyes for a moment, eyeing her clothing, he then looked back up. "My clothing isn't any better."

"That's because you _choose_ to dress that way." She countered. "I've seen how your officers dress... How the people in Capital City dress."

"I am a Knight. What do you expect?" He slightly tilted his head as she looked into his visor, silence weaving between the two.

"I bet you're like the rest of them, huh." She hummed. "Non-human. Doing inhumane things. No wonder you're so cruel."

"Cruel?" He questioned, although subtle. "As far as I can remember... I left you without a single scratch on that small, fragile, body of yours."

Swallowing, she glared. "You're cruel to others."

"That's what happens when you live during the age of war and battle. When you are a _Knight_. Doing your duty."

" _Duty_." She mocked. "Is your duty to torment and taunt? To intimidate and inflict fear? To kill? Were you programmed that way?"

"You believe I'm one of _them_?" Kylo tilted his head.

"You _are_ one of them." Jana spoke through tight teeth. "You lack emotion. Remorse. Any sense of sympathy. You have no compassion."

Letting go of her wrists as her hands fell to her sides, Jana's eyes watched as Kylo's hands moved up to the mask, lifting it and remove it from his face as she kept her focus set. Seeing the way he had lowered his head enough to remove it, his hand falling a side now holding the thick mask, he lifted his attention. Eyes locking onto her own.

Human eyes... or, a humanoids. He very much looked _human_.

They were black in the faint lighting but shimmered a light brown, his pupils were dilated as he looked deep into her own eyes, searching them as she searched his. "Human, just like _you_." He spoke, his real voice flowing through as she felt it in her bones.

Unable to look away from his eyes, heart skipping a beat at the mere fact that he wasn't a droid or some sort of creature made by scientists... Jana took in a deep breath. The silence was back again as they stood there, Kylo hunched forward enough to be at her eye level, the proximity being dangerously close. She could almost feel his breathing against her skin.

"Human." She repeated, low. Her eyes faltered, moving down his face, seeing his sharp nose and full lips, down to the mask in his hold.

 _That_ was hidden behind a taunting helmet. A human. A young man. Not... a monster. Or, at least, a monster in a humanly vessel.

Shifting her eyes back up, eyeing his voluminous hair—something she felt a bit envious about, a man like _him_ with hair like _that_ —she blinked and found her eyes connected once again with his.

 _Human_.

"Nothing you expected." Kylo said as Jana stood in silence. "Human, after all."

"You've found me, why not take me?" Jana suddenly spoke, snapping out of her deep thoughts, afraid that if she'd stay caught in a daze long enough, she'd say and think things she'd regret. "Isn't that why you came all the way over here? To take me back?"

Seeing him stare at her, dark eyes still boring into her own, Kylo shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"I have men who are being sent to Mars to find the map." He informed as her eyes squinted. "The map that leads to Skywalker. A map that... I am unsure of the importance to you."

"I could ask you the same."

"It prevents the Rebellion from having an upper hand, of course." Kylo softly spoke as unwanted chills ran down Jana's spine. "But, for you..."

"It's just as important to me. Like you said, an upper hand for the Rebellion." She said.

"You may just lose your chance if they find it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jana questioned. "Shouldn't I be in the dark about this information?"

"Just so you are aware of the high chances of... your loss. Of what you rebels will have to face if and when the time comes that _I_ find Skywalker." Kylo said as his eyes wandered Jana's face—something he tried not thinking much of.

"We would know eventually. The First Order likes to glorify nearly everything they do. I'm sure the findings of Skywalker will be plastered across the night sky, written in stars." She leaned her head forward.

"Well, that is... if _you_ find it first."  
Feeling her eyebrows instantly narrow, Kylo's eyes moved back to meet her own. "The clock is ticking."

"What are you trying to do?" She asked as he took a small step back, placing his mask on.

"Like I said, the clock is ticking." He spoke now with his morphed voice, hand reaching out and holding her chin. "I suggest you get moving, my little rebel."


	4. Race to Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hope is what we've got."

Feeling her heart suddenly flutter in her chest, feet glued to the ground, she watched as Kylo walked away, fingers slipping from her chin as he disappeared into the darkness.

It almost felt as if she had been holding in her breath... like in the cell. His presence was overwhelming, and now knowing that he was—indeed—human, made it all more suffocating.

She just wondered as to how he even found her, let alone, got in.

Or why he was helping, if he was. Maybe this wasn't a set up or a sort of trap to capture her all over again... even if he had her in his grip. _Literally_.

Turning her focus away from where she had seen Kylo disappear, Jana rushed over to her living room and opened the drawer of the coffee table and pulled out the walkie-talkie that connected her to Poe. "Dameron.... Dameron!" She spoke into it.

" _Jay? I thought I told you to rest_." He responded.

"Yes but... I can't, word has been spread that the Order has sent troopers to search Mars. We need to go, BB-8 could be captured and it'll ruin everything." Jana said under one breath.

" _Whoa, slow it down, kiddo. No worries... Leia sent Finn. She knew he'd be the best one to go seeing as he was one of them_ -"

"What if they notice he's the one who—"

" _Relax, I've got him connected on a com link. I gave him everything he needed to know. He's out there with a tracking device, we've got him covered_." Poe assured but Jana shook her head.

"If they find him, he'd be dead within seconds. He's a rogue trooper. I'm sure there's a price on his head." Jana's eyebrows narrowed. "And they _will_ figure out what's going on."

" _If trouble arises, Leia will send someone up there_ —"

"Why didn't you go?" She interrupted.

" _Because, just like you, the Order is keeping an eye out on me. Leia wants to make sure things are clear before I make any appearances on Mars. If anything, they'd expect me to go back_..."

"Poe, you're a risk taker, shouldn't you be taking a risk _now_?" Jana's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes squinted, unsure as to why Poe _wasn't_ just sneaking away to help Finn.

" _Why are you so worked up on this? For all we know, those are rumors and the Order has no idea the map is still on Mars. If BB-8 is. I have faith in the little guy, he'll get himself out of anything_." Taking in a deep breath and thinking about Kylo, Jana bit on her bottom lip. " _Please... Get some rest, we've got this handled. Alright?_ "

Shaking her head, she let out a sigh. "Alright..."

" _Sleep well_." At Poe's words, Jana lowered the walkie onto the dining table, only to turn away and rush to her room. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, changing into a pair of shorts and tanktop, Jana grabbed a bag and stuffed it with a few weapons, aiming back for where she left her jacket and scarf, putting the two back on. Just about to leave, she looked over to where she once left her key and realized it was no longer there.

Squinting her eyes, searching the cushion, she let out a small scoff. "Son of a bitch..." Rushing out of the house and pulling out the bicycle she had leaning against the outside wall, she hopped onto it before making her way back to where she left Polaris. If she was lucky, no one would have found it.  
  
  
  


"What is a droid like you... doing out here on Mars?" The young brunette spoke, crouched down before the spherical bot, fixing it's antenna as it beeped. "Classified... Me too." Placing the antenna back, she stood up and nudged her head for it to follow along. "Well, Mr. Classified, it's best we stick together. Mars doesn't have the greatest of people living on it..."

From afar, hidden behind a rock and looking through a pair of binoculars, Finn kept his focus on the girl and the recognizable droid. The droid he had seen images of. The droid he had been looking for. BB-8. So far, he was lucky. The girl didn't seem to be much trouble, a possible villager, especially with her attire—a beige top that was sleeveless, khaki colored capris, brown boots, and a tan scarf that was far too long for her thin frame. She had some of the scarf wrapped over her head with goggles sitting on top.

She stood out from the rest. Young, lively... beautiful. A dessert rose. He wondered how someone like her ended up on Mars.

Snapping out of it and making sure the coast was clear, Finn stood up and made his way over to the village.

"Now, there are plenty of scavengers out here—such as myself—but the others would want you for your parts or to sell you for food." The young woman warned, and as she did, BB-8 made a warning sound. "What, what is it?" Lifting her head and seeing the familiar white armor, she glared. "Pretentious stormtroopers... Always raiding villages." She glared, looking over only to see the droid was gone. "No, no!" Turning and searching, she completely lost the droid. "Dammit!"

Looking in the direction the woman and droid had been looking in, Finn's heart skipped a beat, instantly hiding behind a tent as he took in deep breaths. He should've seen this coming, the chance of there being stormtroopers nearly slipping his mind. The last thing he needed was to be caught and sent back.

Lifting up his blaster-rifle, he looked over and saw that the troopers there, as well as the girl... but not the droid. "Shit!" He cursed, rushing over to the woman before she ran off. "Hey!" He called out, the woman looking over and defensively lifted up her staff. "That droid, where did it go?!" He panicked as her eyebrows narrowed.

"Why should I tell you?" She seethed. "For all I know you're the person it's running away from."

"No, I'm not!" He shouted, catching a few villagers attention, only to lower his voice. "I'm _not_... That droid means a lot and I need... I _need_ to find it and take it back to where it belongs."

"Belongs? Like I'd believe you!" She snapped, aiming her staff at him.

"Look, I—"

"Hey! You!" Hearing one of the troops yell, Finn looked over and saw them rushing his way, aiming their weapons. "Hault!"

"Shit!" Finn cursed, shutting his eyes for a moment as the young woman looked at him, then the troopers.

"Oh, great, you caught their attention!" She shouted, hitting his shoulder with her staff.

"As much as I'd love to argue with you, we need to get away!" Grabbing her hand and rushing off, she scoffed.

"Don't take my hand!" She snapped as the two ran, ducking and swerving past the blasts being fired from the troopers. "Who are you?! Why are they following you?!" She asked.

"That— That isn't important now!" Finn shouted over his shoulder, aiming his riffle and firing back at the troopers.

"Of course it is! Especially when you're dragging me with you!" She shrieked.

"That's because you know where the droid is!" Finn exclaimed.

"I don't! It rolled off!" She yelled while throwing her free hand up.

Growing wide eyed as he turned and faced her, Finn shouted, "What?!" Instantly hissing as a blaster shot grazed his upper arm, he nearly stumbled. "How did you lose it?!"

"Maybe because of those stormtroopers!" She flailed her hand. "I do not need to be dragged into this! I live a rather peaceful life—"

"Yeah, on Mars?! It's the _worst_ place to have a peaceful life on!" Finn shook his head.

"I've heard Earth isn't any better! At least the Order doesn't live here!"

"I don't have time for this, I need to find the droid!" Finn groaned.

"And why is that?!" She glared.

Coming to a stop as they hid inside a tent, Finn tried catching his breath as the woman snatched her hand away. "That droid is important for the sake of the solar system. The _fate_ of the solar system, our _future_ , lies in it!"

"What?!" She shook her head as Finn rolled his eyes. "Wait... Is it... Is it with the Resistance? Are— Are you with the Resistance?!" She nearly squealed, eyes widening. "Is that why they're following you?"

"Yes..." Finn trailed with a slow nod. " _Yes_. I am with the Resistance and those troopers are following me because I _am_ with the Resistance and that droid is important to _the_ _Resistance_!"

Landing Polaris close to an unmarked ship she recognized to be one of the Resistance's own, Jana was quick to get out and rush over to the village, seeing the commotion in the distance, fearing the Order had found BB-8 before Finn had. "Crap..." She hissed under her breath, holding tightly onto her blaster-pistol, only to hear familiar chirping.

Turning in her spot, her eyes widened. "BB-8?!" She shrieked, rushing over to the droid who had been hidden behind a rock, falling onto her knees before it. "What are you doing? Where is Finn?" She asked as BB-8's head tilted back. "Dammit... He hasn't found you..." Lifting her head and looking over the rock, she saw a pair of figures rush out of a tent. Looking back down at BB-8, she frantically spoke, "I need you to go to Polaris quickly, I'll meet you there, okay?" She told the droid as she pointed in the direction the vessel was in. Hearing a faint beep in response, she patted it before standing up and rushing away.

"Stop taking my hand!" The brunette shouted as Finn ran alongside her. "They are going to kill us if we keep running out in the open!"

Running as fast as he could, Finn's eyes landed on an orange droid rushing off into the distance, then, a recognizable face running in his direction. "Jana?!"

"Finn!" Jana shouted, aiming her blaster and firing at the troopers behind the pair, hitting one twice before getting it in the head the third time. "Finn, follow BB-8!" She said, waving her hand and and pointing in the direction as she slammed to a stop.

"Here!" Handing her his rifle, Jana instantly took it and fired at the other trooper. "You know very well they called for backup!" Finn shouted over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, we need to worry about getting out of here..." Turning around and running with them, the three boarded Polaris as Jana quickly closed the ramp.

"BB-8!" The young woman exclaimed, rushing over to the droid.

"Who's she?" Jana whispered over to Finn as he took in a deep breath, eyeing the woman dressed in tan and beige colors, only to walk over to her as Jana watched.

"I don't know your name..." Finn spoke. "I'm Finn." He stuck his hand out as she turned and looked at him, standing back up and taking his hand, she slowly shook it.

"Rey..." She lightly smiled as BB-8 rolled away, over to Jana and beeped.

Snapping out of it as she watched the two, she nodded her head over to BB-8. "We can't go back to Earth, they'll know that's where we're headed."

"Where do we go then?" Finn asked as his hand slid from Rey's, looking over at Jana.

Sucking in a breath and manning the panel, taking the pilots seat, Jana pressed away at a few buttons before lifting off, knowing very well she couldn't linger any longer. "I know a place..."

Standing behind the pilots seat as they kept their eyes out the window, Finn and Rey exchanged looks as they approached the satellite. The "man made" planet growing closer and closer before they entered its atmosphere. "Where are we?" Rey asked. "And are we sure the Order won't find us here?"

"Takodana..." Finn answered. "A satellite where most... space pirates and cowboys go to."

"Takodana?" Rey questioned as he nodded.

"If we're lucky, I think someone may help us out. She always aides to the Resistance." Jana spoke over her shoulder before landing Polaris. "I'm sure by now they'll know this ship so we're going to have to find another way to Earth. Hopefully someone can take us or Maz has an extra ship."

"So, what? Are we running on luck?" Rey asked as Jana stood up, turning to face her before walking off.

"No, we're running on hope." Jana nodded as BB-8 then rolled away with her, Rey watching. "Hope is what we've got." Lowering the ramp and walking down, Finn and Rey followed shortly after, making their way to a distant—what seemed to be—castle. "Don't do anything that'll catch their attention. Don't upset any of them. Just, stay close to me and we'll be fine." Nodding their heads, Jana opened the doors, only to make the two behind her grow wide eyed as BB-8 casually rolled beside Jana as she walked in.

"Jana?" Turning as she heard her name being called, Jana smiled as she recognized the old woman.

"Maz! Just the person I need!" Jana let out a sigh in relief.

"What is it, my dear? You're too young to be here on your own... You better not be in trouble and where's that Dameron boy?" Maz winked, looking over to the recognizable droid, then behind Jana and BB-8 to see two young figures. "Who are they?"

"This is Rey and Finn, they're helping me... We have information for the Resistance but we can't return back to Earth because the Order was chasing after us..." Jana said as she took in a deep breath. "We need a way back to Earth... And we can't in my... _Poe's_ ship because they've seen it and will recognize it."

"Hmm..." Maz hummed, eyeing Rey and Finn, seeing how uneasy they seemed. "I may just know the person that can help you..." She said as she looked back at Jana, nudging her head for them to follow.

"Thank you so much." Jana said as she walked closely behind Maz.

"Don't thank me, my dear, anything for the Resistance." Maz nodded. "Plus, someone here needs to be reunited with his wife."

"Wife?" Jana questioned as Maz came to a stop, lifting her head and nearly gasping. "Han Solo?"


	5. Flesh and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I underestimated you, rebel girl."

"Alive and in the flesh." The old man before Jana spoke. It had been so long since she had last seen him and his age was catching up on him. She could see the distress and the toll his life had taken on him. But, he was still kicking... And still as cocky as ever. "Let me guess... the Resistance needs my help."

Exchanging looks, Rey and Finn blinked. "That is _the_ Han Solo?" Rey asked. "The space cowboy?"

"Nah, the war hero." Finn shook his head as the two whispered.

"Yes... We have a droid the Resistance needs to have immediately..." Jana spoke with a hush tone, knowing very well that _anyone_ could be listening in. "We need to get it back to Earth. I couldn't take them myself because we were being followed."

"From where?" Han asked as he sat up from leaning back in his seat, lowering the metallic cup in his hand, onto the wooden table surface.

"Mars."

"Mars? Agh..." He shook his head. "I can get you guys to Earth safely." He assured.

"Not me. Them three—"

"What?" Rey and Finn spoke in unison as BB-8 took a small roll back in disbelief.

"I am the reason you two are in this mess, why the Order is following us—"

"No, it's because of me—"

"No, Finn." Jana shook her head as she lifted a hand. "I escaped the hands of the Order, I ran, I went to Mars to make sure BB-8 was found... I'm at fault. You three _must_ leave." She insisted.

Shaking his head, Finn took a step closer as he grabbed Jana's wrist and looked deep into her eyes. "We can't leave without you."

"You _have_ to." Jana demanded. "You _must_ bring BB-8 home, safe. The solar system depends on it."

Blinking, Finn lowered his hand as Rey placed hers on his shoulder. Han eyed the three, only to do a double take on the female with the three buns. She seemed... oddly familiar. "Well, we better get going then, you three need to leave immediately if the Order is tracking Jana." Han said as he stood, his best mate—Chewie, a very tall man—followed closely as the small group walked out.

"Jana, you can hide out here until it washes over." Maz offered.

"Thank you." Jana smiled.

"Okay, that vessel right over there should be your escape goat. It only fits so many people, but, it'll get you to Earth quick. I can escort you guys, but—" Suddenly, Han was disrupted as loud hums filled the atmosphere.

Looking up, the small group all grew alarmed. "They're here..." Jana spoke.

"You three must go, now!" Maz waved at Finn, Rey, and BB-8.

"Jana—"

"Please, Rey, go!" Jana waved as the First Order vessels landed nearby.

"Sorry, kids, I cant leave. You three have to do this yourselves." Han said with a small shrug as distant blaster fires were heard.

"Those beasts! I worked long and hard for that castle!" Maz yelled before she rushed off with both Han and Chewie.

"Jana..." Finn said, looking over at the young woman. "Please..."

"I can't... I can't risk getting you three caught. Especially BB-8... The droid must not get caught." She shook her head, looking over and seeing a familiar ship that stuck out from the rest. She couldn't help but clench her teeth. She felt betrayed... Even if she wasn't truly. "You must go, _now_. We can't waste anymore time." Jana spoke over her shoulder as Finn nodded.

"They will _not_ take you back. If they do, we will find you." Finn said as Jana turned.

" _Go_."

Looking at Jana with a concerned expression, Rey then grabbed Finn's hand and ran off with BB-8.

Sucking in a breath and looking ahead, Jana ran into the forest where all the Order shuttles had landed. Holding tightly onto the blaster-pistol she had stuffed away, she looked over to see the three making their way to the vessel. She had to make sure they'd get away before anyone could follow them.

Slowing her pace, her eyes landed on a figure in the distance. Cladded in all black from head to toe. The distasteful mask mocking her from afar. She knew he followed her out there, he was foolish enough to do so... But she knew everything that was happening had a reasoning behind it.

"I underestimated you, rebel girl." Kylo Ren spoke as Jana held her arm up, keeping her blaster pointed towards him. "You went far and beyond. You did more than I expected you to."

"You used me. You told me your men were going to Mars because you knew I'd go. Because you knew I'd find the droid and that'd help _you_ find it." Jana seethed as she aimed her blaster at him, finger on the trigger. "You tried making me believe that you were vulnerable by removing your mask. You only proved that humans are just as evil as the cyborgs."

Holding onto the hilt of his sword as the two began to circle each other, Kylo lifted the jagged weapon and pointed it at her. "It was foolish of you to believe it."

"I didn't." She snapped.

"Oh, but, you did... You did. I saw it in your eyes. You were... dumbfounded that, behind the darkness... Behind the mask... was a human." Kylo said as he twirled the hilt in his grip. "It made it all worse for you. Instead of believing the enemy was some heartless creation that could so easily be killed, now, you are proven that he's not. He's human. He's flesh and blood. Just like you."

"What's on the inside doesn't matter when it's tainted and filled with poison." Jana snarled.

"Am I?" Kylo tilted his head. "What have I done to _you_?"

"You _lied_!" She snapped, but he shook his head.

"I haven't. I told you everything. The whole truth. Nothing _but_ the truth." Watching Jana as her jaw tightened, knowing he was right, he took in a small breath. "The one who has lied here... is you, rebel girl."

Taking in deep breaths as her grip on her blaster was tight, enough to make her hand shake, Jana gulped. "Some secrets are meant to be that." She said.

"Secrets." Kylo lowered his head the slightest. Hearing a ship take off, Kylo's head snapped up as Jana's did, too.

Looking back down, she pulled the trigger, the fire grazing Kylo's shoulder as his teeth clenched. A minor injury, but enough to give her time to run off and join Han (and the rest).

"They were able to leave without anyone following!" Jana exclaimed as she fired her blaster beside Han.

"Good, cause you're up next! You're not staying here, the place is becoming a pile of dust!" He called over as Jana nodded. "I'm bringing you home, kiddo!"

"Go on!" Maz shouted. "We can handle this! You get her home, safe! Or your head is mine, Solo!" Firing her blaster, Maz nodded.

Grabbing Jana's arm, Han rushed off with Chewie by his side, the group of three defending themselves as they made it to another ship. A spare one.

As quick as they boarded it, they left, Han wasting no time in doing so.

"Why do I have a strong feeling you lived a little too much to your title... A rebel?" Han asked as Jana sat on the ground, body feeling heavier than usual. Her exhaustion was catching up and she could hardly stay awake. Her adrenaline was wearing thin.

"Because I did..." She breathed. "Poe got caught, I traded places, I escaped, I went after the droid... and now we're here." She summarized as Han nodded.

"What about the other two?" He questioned.

"Finn is a rogue trooper who helped me escape. Rey... I don't know, just met her, she must've been with BB-8 for the time being..." Jana explained, taking in a deep breath as Han took in a small one.

"Well, I'm sure as hell you will not be taking any more missions for a while. You need to stay low. Especially after all that you've pulled."

"I know." Jana nodded, leaning her head back, thinking about Kylo and their interactions. "I know..."  
  
  
  


 

Arriving on Earth, Han made sure Jana made it home safely. When she had, she reached out to Poe who—furiously—told her she was going to have to sit out for much longer after what she pulled. Jana, surprisingly, complied and "just wanted to know if they [Finn, Rey, and BB-8] made it safe." To her luck, the trio had. That's all she needed to know so she could sleep well that night.

At least... Somewhat. She knew her so called _break_ was going to be _anything_ but that.

Turning on the shower and hearing it run as the steam fogged up the bathroom, Jana stripped her body from her clothes and tossed them into a bin, undoing her tied up hair before pushing the shower curtain to a side. The second the water pelted her skin, her muscles relaxed as her shoulders dropped. Nothing felt better than taking a good shower before bed. At least that would relax her a bit.

Showering herself from head to toe, she leaned her forehead against the white tile wall and shut her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she thought back to the map. To the faint moments she had put it in BB-8's compartment. Something had penetrated her mind and implanted itself there.

Numbers. A coordinate. Something that she sure was nothing... But, she was sure no one else paid it any mind.

Jana didn't know why, but she had an unsettling feeling about the map itself. Poe said it was too easy, and she thought the negative outcome would be the First Order... But now that she thought deeply about it, her mind went to the _What If's?_

Then, it hit her. What if the map wasn't it? What if the map was a small piece to a bigger picture? The coordinates themselves being part of a puzzle...

Shutting off the water and squeezing out enough water from her hair, Jana dried her body and wiped the fogged mirror. She eyed the bags under her eyes, the clear sign that her body begged for sleep. Looking away and wiping her face, she wrapped her towel around her body before shutting the bathroom light and exiting.

Walking over to her dresser and pulling out her underwear, slipping the fabric on, she walked over to her closet and turned on the light. Splitting the clothes before her down the middle and parting them, she eyed the map of the solar system pinned to the wall. One of the few that remained on paper. One of the few that _hadn't_ been burned by the First Order.

Eyeing all the coordinates and skimming along the parchment paper with her finger, she tapped against a certain spot where two lines intersected.

Walking out of the closet and grabbing a pen, she walked back in and marked an 'x' on it. "There..." She breathed, eyes narrowing. It was on Earth. Somewhere on the north-western region. Somewhere amongst the ocean...

Narrowing her eyebrows, she thought about the map. Maybe the map itself was a map of... wherever that coordinate lead to? Maybe it was a literal map of said place that lead to Luke...

Letting out a breath, Jana covered the map and shut off the closet light before exiting. Grabbing an old shirt that was much too big for her size, she dropped her towel and pulled it on before hanging her towel back on its hook.

Hearing her stomach growl, Jana groaned as she turned on her heel and exited her room, aiming for the kitchen. Gathering a few fruits and rinsing them before cutting them into pieces and putting them into a bowl, her instincts went off.

Narrowing her eyes and holding tightly onto her knife, she tossed it right as she turned, only to see it miss its target by mere inches and stab the wall parallel to them. To _him_.

"Why are you here?!" Jana snarled, storming up to Kylo who had been standing in the doorway of her kitchen. "Why do you keep appearing everywhere I am?!" Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt—now realizing he had dropped the tattered ensemble and had no mask—she shoved him back against the wall as he kept his eyes on her.

"You fired at me." He simply spoke as Jana rolled her eyes. "I could so easily decapitate you right now." Trailing her eyes down to where his hand was, latched onto the hilt of his sword, Jana took in a deep breath and let go of him.

"I rather not die in my house." She said, looking back up at him.

"Where is the droid?" Kylo asked, voice just as monotone as before.

"As if I'd tell you." Jana crossed her arms.

"You were protecting it... Distracting me so it'd leave..." He figured out as Jana let out a small snigger.

"The Knight has a brain." Jana smirked as Kylo kept the same, flat expression. She wondered how it was that he was human.

"The rebel has a mouth." He fired back as she grinned. "You know something. I can tell. I see it in your eyes..."

"You know you won't get anything out of me, Ren." Jana stood her ground.

"So, you do..." He nodded. "Why else would you be so defensive?"

"To protect my people, of course."

Standing before one another in the darkness of the hall as Kylo's figure loomed before Jana's, even though he was the one pressed up against the wall, Kylo leaned forward. Looking in her eyes, searching them, seeing his faint reflection within them, she took in a small breath.

Her skin suddenly tingled. The silence was becoming overbearing. She wasn't so sure as to why Kylo acted the way he had towards her... Why he never laid a finger on her when he had every chance to. "The First Order knows the Resistance has the map that leads to Skywalker." Kylo informed, his breath hitting her cheek as she kept her eyes locked on his. "There is a bounty. Anyone who finds it—or the droid—and brings it will be rewarded."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jana asked. "What kind of scheme are you plotting now?"

"No scheme."

"That's hard to believe." Her eyebrow arched.

Looking at her, Kylo then lifted his hand, finger hooking under her chin as a shiver moved down her spine. Bare skin to bare skin. No leather coverage from his glove. "It gives you head start on running if you are the one with the map, little rebel of mine."


	6. The Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate doing Ren's dirty work."

Standing silently as Jana looked at Kylo with lightly narrowed eyebrows, Kylo's hand fell to his side before he stood up straight, reaching over for the knife that was behind him on the wall. Flipping it in his hand and catching it by the tip, Jana's jaw tightened for a moment as she was sure the knife would've stabbed him. But, it didn't. It never did. All there was, was the faint scent of fruit lingering on his fingertips.

Handing over the knife, Jana reached for it and grabbed the handle, eyes never leaving Kylo's own.

Turning away from her and just about to leave, she spoke up. "Leave my key."

Stopping in his tracks and reaching into his pocket, Kylo lifted it up and flicked it onto the seat that he had once found it on.

Watching the key land on the cushion, Jana's eyes shifted when she heard the door shut before her as her eyebrows narrowed. Walking over to the key, Jana picked it up and eyed it for a moment before walking back to the kitchen and settling both it and the knife down.

She had wondered if it was true, that there was a bounty. And, if so, she wondered as to why Kylo would warn her. If he believed she had something to do with the map, why wouldn't he take her in already? Unless... he was afraid of, maybe the chance that, Jana had no real clue as to where the map was now. Or, at least didn't know what the contents of the map were.

He wouldn't want to disappoint the Emperor, after all.

After finishing her fruit and cleaning up the pair of dishes, Jana made her way to bed and hoped sleep would overcome her. Although her body was exhausted... Her mind wasn't.   
  
  
  


"What is this?" Leia asked, now eyeing the map that was found within BB-8. "This hardly tells us anything..." She shook her head.

"I could've sworn this would've been it." Poe said as he stood alongside her, eyeing the disheveled paper that they held down with random objects.

"It's looks like a map of some sort of... Island." Rey spoke up, studying it.

"Yes, but... what island?" Finn asked, only to point to the corner of it that was torn off. "The name and the coordinates were ripped off. The key for the map is missing."

Biting his bottom lip, Poe shook his head and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. "We were so close..."

"We will find him." Leia spoke up with a nod. "I know we will."  
  
  
  


That very next morning, Jana had woken up around 9AM. The sun had beamed through the thin curtains of her bedroom window that she had shut. Her morning routine wasn't as rushed as usual, she took her time showering and eating. She didn't have much to do when she was on a supposed _break_.

 _Maybe I should visit the city_. She thought, although not the greatest idea when there was a supposed bounty on the map. But, it wasn't like anyone knew it would be on her. Or, at least they wouldn't believe to accuse her for knowing where the droid was.

Capital City wasn't a place she was fond of, but, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious. She had only step foot inside once or twice in her lifetime, always in the outskirts of the romanticized electric paradise.

Walking over to her closet, Jana pulled the doors open and pushed the clothes around. Although not much, there was some decent clothing that she could wear to Capital City just so she wouldn't stick out.

Pulling out the black gown, eyeing its simple design that was nothing but three spaghetti straps; two on either shoulder as one went from mid chest to her right shoulder, holding the opening that showed her chest, together.

Removing the tank top and shorts she had been wearing, Jana pulled on the dress and zipped it, moving over to her bathroom to eye herself and apply simple makeup—something she hardly did.

Pulling her hair back into a french braid before twisting it into a bun, fastening it with hair pins, Jana grabbed a pair of black heels and slipped her feet into them.

Eyeing herself in the body mirror of her bedroom, she let out a sigh and walked over to her dresser, opening one of the drawers that had a holster. _Just in case_. She thought, lifting the dress and strapping it to her thigh as it held small knives. "Much better." She smiled to herself confidently before leaving her room.

Aiming for the garage door, she walked in and eyed a tarp that had been covering something. Grabbing it and removing it, she waved her hand and let out a cough as the dust flew all over the area. The particles were seen through the beams of light from the boarded up window just across from her. It had been so long since she had even used it. The hovercraft before her. Her father's once own.

Walking around it, eyeing the sleek, black color it had, she patted the vehicle. "Well... You should be happy that I'm going to use you." She grinned before walking to the driver's side, opening up the garage and putting on sunglasses she had found in one of the compartments.

Then, with a puff of dust trailing behind, she as off. Driving through abandoned roads and the highway, all the way to the congested world of Capital City.

Having the bright lights consumer her as the city life surrounded her, Jana made her way to a parking garage, parking at the top level before walking out and getting a higher view of the towering city. Some of the buildings were so high up that clouds surrounded them.

Lifting her white, circular sunglasses for a moment, she lowered them before walking off. "A little adventure couldn't hurt anyone."

Finding herself amongst the hordes of people walking along the sidewalks and across the streets of Capital City, she lifted her focus up to the buildings, cameras in every corner. Letting her sunglasses slip enough down her nose as she stopped in her tracks, Jana looked directly at one of the cameras and tilted her head. Smiling, she then lifted up her middle finger before continuously walking.

Whoever was looking at the camera monitors would get her message.

Entering a bar that had people filing in and out of it, she slipped through with her small frame before taking a seat on one of the bar stools. Lifting her sunglasses above her head, she eyed her surroundings. Masses of people sitting around at booths and tables, others amongst the bar—standing and sitting. It was very congested, far congested than any of the bars she had been to outside of The Ruins and Capital City.

"What will the pretty little lady have?" The bartender asked as Jana looked over with a smile.

"Your best drink." She winked before the man bowed his head and turned away.

Turning in her seat, scanning her surroundings, seeing those that were there must've been above the age of 30; she was the youngest, it was clear. Possibly why so many hungry eyes were on her compared to the other women at the bar.

Tightening her jaw and breathing in, she turned her head away before she saw a glass being placed down before her. "One of our finest." The man spoke as she turned and eyed the glass. It was some sort of concoction... Had a bright red color to it and almost looked like melted candy. "It's on the house."

Lifting her head, Jana's eyebrows narrowed. "On the house?" She asked. Although she had no intentions on paying, planning on slipping into the crowd and disappearing, the man nodded. "Are you paying for it?" Her eyebrow lifted.

"No." The man shook his head. "Although you are beautiful, I can't." He said as Jana slowly nodded. "That ginger man over there paid for it." Looking over, Jana slightly tilted her head. A man dressed in—what seemed to be the finest black suit with a blood red tie—looked over at her. A faint smirk was on his lips as she casually looked away from making eye contact.

"Well... That's kind of him." Bringing the glass to her lips, taking a sip, one single sip turned into nearly five glasses of the same drink... And the ginger man had kept them going.

Jana held her alcohol well but it was starting to get to her. She was nearly eating all the pretzels that were left for those at the bar, bobbing on her seat, and even joining random souls on the dance floor as she held her glass high, swaying around. The world was spinning around her and everything was moving awfully slow. The more she drank, the less aware she had become.

Nearly losing her balance as she went to settle her glass, a pair of hands caught her. "You are quite the drinker, huh?" An accented voice spoke as Jana tried keeping her eyes open.

"I don't... Get to do it much." She breathed, looking up at the man and recognizing him to be the man that kept paying and sending her more rounds. " _You_..."

"Come on, let's get you some fresh air." He said, dragging her away as she stumbled, wanting to fight against it, wanting to stay inside. Why would a man purposefully send her so many rounds? Her mind was hazy but her instincts were clear and the man seemed as if he were up to no good.

Bringing Jana out the backdoor and into an alley, she tried pulling herself from him, but his grip tightened. "Why... What do you want?" She nearly snapped, but the man kept pulling her away. "Hey, ginger! I'm speaking to you!" Jana exclaimed but he let out a small growl.

"It should've kicked in already." He spoke as her breath lightly hitched.

" _It_?!" Shoving him off of her, throwing sloppy punches that he so easily dodged, she lifted her foot up and kicked up, just up the chin as he stumbled back. "What the... Hell did you do?" She asked, the world spinning even more as she glared. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!" She pointed her finger, but the man before her was becoming fuzzy, at least three of them appeared before her as her vision was faltering.

"I know who you are. The escaped prisoner. The one Ren failed to keep watch on." He spoke, approaching her as he rubbed his chin, fury in his eyes—but she was so focused on keeping herself balanced that she couldn't even seem to notice his anger.

"Bastard..." She breathed, trying to reach for her hidden knives but only fell back with a harsh thud on the concrete ground, eyes hardly focusing on the clouded night sky before her. Or, at least it looked like a night sky, the clouds were dark enough to make it seem that way.

"I hate doing Ren's dirty work." Reaching into his suits jacket, the man was about to pull out his blaster-pistol but was instantly knocked out the second something hard smacked against the back of his head.

Collapsing onto the ground, Jana turned her head and saw the redhead lying there, eyebrows scrunching up as she tried sitting herself up.

Shifting her focus ahead, she sighed and screwed her eyes back before feeling all sense of focus slipping from her. "Not you..." Feeling her eyes close on her, Kylo stood before her as he tossed the loose brick to a side, what he used to knock Hux unconscious.

Walking over to Jana, who (too) had been lying unconscious, he reached and crouched before her, checking her pulse. _Still alive_. Picking her up in his arms, tossing her over his shoulder, he walked away from the scene and went over to his hovercraft, placing Jana in the back before he took the drivers spot and flew off.


	7. Smart Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I took a chance."

The faint sound of rain tapping against a window filled Jana's ears as she came to her senses, awakening from the sleep she couldn't remember taking... That is, until her eyes fluttered open and it all seeped back into her mind. The red haired man trying to kill her—or so she assumed. She knew it wouldn't have been a good outcome if... "Ren..." She whispered to herself, realizing she was lying on some bed in a rather obnoxiously large bedroom.

It was very monochromatic. Dark grey tiles that mocked wood, minimal furniture that was black... The awfully soft sheets that were wine colored. Then, as she slowly sat up and eyed the view before her, the wall she expected to see was replaced with large windows.

Standing up with an aching head, she walked over and watched as the rain trickled down the glass surface, dark clouds fogging the view. She assumed that, wherever she was, was way above the ground. Amongst the clouds.

Listening to the sound of the rain and the faint hum of the air conditioner running, Jana took in a small breath before she froze in her spot. Looking to her left, she eyed him. Kylo Ren, standing there at the doorway, ominous and mysterious as ever. Except, he wasn't in his tattered and distressed outfit. No, he was in... a black suit. Red tie. Just like the red-haired man. "Why did you save me?" She asked, turning her focus away from the man who had his hands deep into the pockets of his slacks.

"And let Hux have the kill? I rather I be rewarded with the gratitude than he." Kylo truthfully spoke as Jana let out a faint scoff, resembling a snigger.

"Figures." Jana crossed her arms as Kylo quietly walked over to her, footsteps so light she hadn't noticed he was until she saw his reflection. "Yet, you've had... how many chances to kill me?"

"Five." Kylo answered as Jana nodded with a small grin.

"Five chances... And you choose not to." She said, looking at his reflection as he looked at hers. "Why's that?"

"What's the use when you know something that I don't? Something that I need." Kylo calmly spoke as Jana took in a small breath. "Can't have that if Hux kills you."

"Right..." She chuckled, looking away from his reflection, over to the rain against the glass window. "Well, _Hux_ won't be so pleased to see you stopped him."

"When that time comes, I'll tell him you were my kill." Kylo said, eyes never leaving her reflection.

"Hmm." She hummed. "I guess he must've been the one who saw me flip off the camera."

"Right timing." Kylo faintly smirked, enjoying the fact that she would even do that. If anyone else dared to, he was sure they would've been shot down. But Jana... Jana was another story all together. An adventure... A sort of... enigma, to him. Even if he could get information so easily from her, he preferred keeping her a mystery. Like he was to her. A sort of game.

"It was meant for you." Jana said.

"I expected that."

Smiling to herself as she looked down, she let out a small sigh. "Why did you bring me here? Wherever _here_ is..."

"My private quarters." Kylo simply responded.

"Private quarters?" Jana arched an eyebrow, looking over at Kylo.

Sighing, he lifted his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "My _apartment_."

"Ahh... Well, it's lovely. Very bland and flat. Much like you, my dear, brooding... _friend_." Jana's voice lowered, eyes trailing his figure, then looking down at the faint city bellow.

Kylo swallowed at that, turning his head and looking down at her, seeing how her focus was elsewhere rather than on him like it was once before.

Eyeing her dress, the way she was... _dolled up_ , more than she normally was. Which, normally she looked as if she couldn't give a single damn about her appearance. Never wore makeup, always had her hair sloppily pulled back. In tank tops and shorts... Whatever it may be. But, now... She seemed like a queen.

An _empress_.

Trailing his focus down her body, eyeing the way her dress exposed her in certain areas, he took in a small breath before looking away. Now wasn't the time to have such dark and erotic thoughts. Thoughts he should never have over a woman who was meant to be his enemy. The _rebel girl_.

"Why were you in the city when you were aware of the bounty?" Kylo asked, turning his focus to something else.

"Why do you care?" She smiled, sarcastically. Looking up at him as she crossed her arms.

"I don't." He nearly snapped as Jana shook her head. "I'm curious as to why. Look what it got you into."

"Look who _saved_ me." Jana countered, Kylo looking away. "I've had enough of this place for a day, I'm going home." She said as she unfolded her arms, turning away and just about to leave.

"You don't know where you are." Kylo spoke up, voice coming out much louder than it was before.

"I'll find my way around." Jana waved a hand in the air as she aimed for the main door of his apartment, Kylo turning and watching her. A part of him wanted to stop her and keep her there, away from the eyes of Hux, knowing very well the man would now stop at nothing to find her.

But, he let her be. Watching her as she reached over for his suits jacket and took it as coverage for the rain, Kylo shook his head. The second she left the apartment and shut the door behind her, Kylo looked down and reached into his pocket, pulling out the white sunglasses that belonged to Jana. He should've returned them to her, but, he didn't want to.

Making her way out of one of the tallest buildings in Capital City, one that stuck out from the rest with its black and red architecture, she lifted Kylo's jacket over her head and walked away, over to the garage she had left her hovercraft in, wanting to get back home.

In reality, she wasn't leaving because she was tired of the city, in all honesty, she wanted to explore more... The truth was, the closeness with Kylo, the proximity, that faint distance between the two... It was starting to get to her and she knew it was getting to him, too.  
  
  
  
  
  


A day had passed since then, Jana wasn't sure how long her supposed break would be, but she had hoped it wouldn't be too long. Although it had only been two days, it felt like forever. She was so used to being busy, doing something, having something busy her. Not sit around and do absolutely nothing...

She did anything that could keep her entertained. Fixing the house, doing a few chores, stuff she didn't do on the norm. A domestic life she knew she would never have. Not in the life she lived in. There was no such thing as domesticity.

Hanging her clothes to dry on a wire with pins in her backyard, she eyed the linen as the soft breeze caused them to sway in the wind. Just about to put up one of the last pieces, a shadow was shown from behind the cloth. Shaking her head, she pined one corner of the shirt before grabbing the other pin from her mouth to hang the other side.

"Come to get your jacket back?" Jana asked, knowing very well who the figure was. Like a shadow in the night, always lurking, there Kylo was. And, somehow, he never seemed to frighten her with his unexpected... visits.

"No." He spoke. "I don't need it, I have dozens." Emerging from behind the shirt, Jana crossed her arms.

"Then, why are you here?" She questioned, the afternoon sun shining down on the two of them, causing her eyes to shine as Kylo's shadow overlapped hers.

"To make sure no one else has killed you... _yet_."

"Horrific." Jana said, a small gap found between the two of them. She couldn't help but wonder why she never got a good look at him before when she's seen him without his mask a good three times... This now being the fourth...

 _He's not all that interesting_. She lied to herself. It's enough that she knew, during those moments of silence shared between the two, Kylo had gotten a good look at her. _Plenty_ of times. As for her... Not once. And she wasn't about to make _now_ the moment she does. She wasn't fascinated by him. No. And she wasn't intrigued, either.

Or so she liked to convince herself. Even if she had just as many opportunities to kill _him_.

"Why are you home?" Kylo asked.

"How did you know I was home before you came here?" Jana questioned back.

"I took a chance." He spoke in his deep, yet monotone, voice.

"A chance? Are you not busy with your life, Ren?" Jana tilted her head. "Are you not a Knight? A Commander? An apprentice?"

"They all think I'm looking for the droid, which, I am." He nodded as Jana squinted her eyes.

"You're still hung up on me knowing something..." Jana took a step forward, looking up at Kylo. "You make no sense. What are you trying to get out of this, huh? Why are you _always_ looking after me? Why are you _always_ appearing before me?"

Taking a step forward himself, Kylo leaned in, just enough for his nose to be inches away from hers. "I guess you'll eventually find out... When I get what I want."

"And what is that? The droid? The map?" She looked in his eyes, they were much lighter than they usually were. A honey color, they were bright... and they were beautiful. _Sadly_. She thought. She hated to admit that, for the man who she was supposed to see as a monster, was... handsome. And she was afraid that she was going to find good reasoning behind her opinion if she looked anywhere else but his eyes.

"Why would I tell you?" He asked, voice coming out softer, making her heart skip a beat. "That'd defeat the purpose."

Taking in a small breath, she turned away and walked back into her house, Kylo standing there, amongst the hanging linen, for a moment—contemplating.

Then, his attention got caught by his jacket. It was hanging amongst everything else, the only black item amongst the bunch. Walking over and reaching out, he eyed the jacket, wanting to take it back. It was his, after all.

But then he leaned in and smelled it, his scent was replaced with that of fresh laundry. A lavender scent. He wondered if that was her scent. Even though he had plenty of chances to smell her... he felt too... scared to. Too nervous. As if she'd hear him sniff. He never felt scared over something as small and _stupid_ as taking someone else's scent in. But, he couldn't. Even if he was tempted.

Standing in the living room, looking out the glass door as she watched Kylo stand before his jacket, she couldn't help but smile. He was an odd person, that was a fact, and she wondered just how much human contact he ever had... as himself. Not as Kylo Ren, with the mask on.

Turning away and walking off, she went to her bedroom and changed. She originally was in a tank top and pajama shorts, deciding she wanted to go out for a bike ride. Maybe then, Kylo would let her be... Although, deep down, a piece of her liked his company.

Putting on a bralette and an oversized shirt, tucking it into the ripped up jean shorts she had slid on, she then put on socks and a pair of sneakers on. Turning in her spot, Jana's heart skipped a beat as she held her chest. "Were you watching me?!" She exclaimed, eyeing Kylo who was now standing in her doorway. He was creepy, that was obvious, but... she wasn't as mad as she should be.

"No." He lied. It was clear. His cheeks were red, and with the way his chest was heaving, he was flustered. "Possibly..."

Glaring, she shook her head. "Well?"

"Well... what?" He questioned.

"Well! Did you see anything?" She asked as Kylo unintentionally licked his lips.

"I saw your bare back and ass. From your thong." He pointed as her shoulders slumped, screwing her eyes back. "Almost saw your br—"

"Okay, that's enough." She shook her head, shutting her closet door before shoving past him. "I'm going on a bike ride, I expect you to be gone when I return."

"Bike ride? You must be bored with your poor life—" Seeing Jana turn and shoot him a death glare, he shrugged.

"Not everyone can live as glorious as you do, Ren. Not when we want a revolution. Not when we want your Emperor to fall and for your empire to shatter." She nearly snapped as Kylo took in a deep breath and stared at her. "Goodbye, Ren." Turning away and walking off, Kylo heard the main door slam shut.

Standing there for a moment, Kylo turned and eyed her bedroom. Much more colorful than his own, but a small space... Rather tight, but, it was the master bedroom of the home.

Stepping in, Kylo studied the area. Revolution posters all over the walls, amongst old posters from bands. Then, there was her bed. Not as big as his, but it looked comfortable. White sheets dressing it. Her dresser top had numerous amounts of perfume, lotion, and cream bottles all throughout. Although there was a lot, Jana had it all organized. Everything was organized... Even if the room seemed stuffed.

Opening one of the drawers and seeing all her underwear and bras, he bit down, pushing around it and seeing a blaster hidden underneath. "Smart girl." He said to himself before shutting the drawer. Although tempted to take something, he turned away as he made a revelation: Jana hid things amongst her clothing.

Searching the other drawers and finding holsters, knives, journals, and other items, he then shut them. Turning to face Jana's closet, Kylo then narrowed his eyes for a moment. Walking over and opening the door, remembering she had shut it, he turned on the light and skimmed the small area. Eyeing the shelves, and the floorboards, he pushed the clothes around only to part the clothing that faced the door.

Eyeing the map, maps that were banned to own, he spotted the ' **x** ' that was marked, followed by the letters ' **LS** '. He knew he was right, Jana knew something. Grinning to himself, he slowly nodded. "Very smart girl."


	8. Vanilla Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't hang up."

Eyeing the quiet neighborhood around her, riding by the different homes and abandon buildings that lead the way, Jana pedaled along the jagged pavement of the road. It was a road she was quite familiar with. One she used to walk and ride through as a kid.

Feeling the breeze pat her face as she sucked in a breath and shut her eyes for a moment, Jana opened them to see the ocean appear in the distance. Where the road ended.

It wasn't entirely the ocean, per se, but the water levels had increased and took over some of the land and caused the road to break apart within it.

Slowing to a stop, she eyed the body of water. The fog that loomed over the surface catching her attention as she gazed out at it. Hearing the sounds of the waves crashing, Jana sucked in a breath. It was peaceful... for quite the disturbing scenery.

Settling her bike to a side, she walked over to the very edge of the road and jumped from rock to rock, just enough before the water could get her. Shutting her eyes and sucking in a deep breath, she allowed the sounds to calm her.  She wanted to go once without thinking about Kylo. _Once_. But that almost seemed impossible.

Returning back home and expecting not to see Kylo—in which, she didn't—she walked over to her backyard and spotted his jacket. Still there.

Putting the clothes into a basket and folding what needed to be before putting them away, she looked out the window of her bedroom and eyed the sunset... Wondering.

About the Resistance.

About Poe.

About Finn and Rey.

About the map and Luke.

...About _Kylo Ren._

Sucking in a breath and shaking her head, Jana tossed herself onto her bed and rubbed her face. He was becoming overbearing. For a man as strange and unusual as Kylo Ren, as mysterious and intriguing, she wondered the most about him.

Lying there for what felt like hours, thinking and pondering, Jana sat up and looked out the window. The sky was almost red from the disappearing sun and, soon, the moon would be illuminating it.

Standing up and leaving her room, she decided to make a small trip into one of the still standing towns, taking an old car she had found and was able to get working. It wasn't the greatest car but she rather use that than the expensive hovercraft.

Parking just before a convenience store that sat next to a dinner, Jana exited and stuck her hands into the pockets of her jacket that she had pulled on, on the way out. Aiming for a payphone, new ones that were updated and much more efficient, Jana punched in a code before inserting a few coins.

"Jana Antares..." She said into the phone as it had asked for her name. "Directory." Listening in, she sucked in a breath. "Capital City." Nibbling on her bottom lip, she looked down at the ground beneath her. "Highest Tower." Letting out a shaky breath, unsure as to what she was doing, she pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Kylo Ren..."

Hearing the phone ring, Jana only shook her head, cursing under her breath before she hung up the phone. It was foolish of her to reach out to him. She didn't even know why she was trying.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hearing the ring of the house phone connected to his apartment, Kylo's focus was set on the round sunglasses in his hand. He was thinking about her. Jana. The rebel girl. She knew more than she lead on. She knew Skywalker's exact location... and now _he_ knew. But, why wasn't he telling anyone? Why wasn't he doing anything about it?

Hearing the ring again, Kylo lifted his head before standing up, walking over to the built in screen on the wall to see a call from an unknown number.

Just about to answer, they hung up.

Looking down at the sunglasses in his hand, Kylo then looked at the screen. "Jana." He breathed, knowing it was her. It _must've_ been her. He felt it. He just _knew_.

About to walk away, Kylo only turned back to the screen. "Redial." He said as the operating system did. Hearing the ring and waiting, the sound stopped. He could hear the faint noises from the end of the line and the very light breathing. "Jana." He spoke.

Gulping, Jana stood there. She was moments away from leaving the payphone when it rang. She didn't know why... but she had hoped this would happen. "Kylo." She responded after a moments worth of silence.

"Don't hang up." He nearly demanded as it got quiet once again, Jana sucking in a breath as she nodded to herself.

"I don't know why I called you..." She truthfully spoke. She had worked on impulses. "I don't know why I went out of my way... to drive into town... to get to a payphone..."

Listening to her voice through the speakers built into his room, Kylo looked down at her sunglasses, eyeing them and seeing his reflection. "You wished I was still at your place... Even if you believed that you were happy I was gone."

Swallowing, she stood there and looked up at the night sky, eyeing the moon. "No."

"Yes." Kylo corrected.

"Maybe..." She sighed.

"Where are you?" He asked as she lowered her focus and eyed her surroundings.

"In front of a convenient store... Besides a diner." She answered, quicker than she had before.

"Stay there."

"Why?" Her eyebrows narrowed.

"Just _stay_." At that, the line went dead.

Standing in her spot, hearing the buzzing sound, Jana placed the phone back in its spot before taking in a deep breath. "What am I doing?" She said to herself, looking back up at the sky.

Shaking her head, she turned on her heel and walked off. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She wasn't going to listen to him. She wasn't about to put herself into anymore trouble. Even if Kylo was the biggest trouble one could run into.

Walking up to the diner that lit up with neon lights, glowing as the night fog began to fill the air, she walked in and was greeted by a bells ring.

Eyeing the diner, seeing it had a few people scattered, she took a seat towards a corner, sitting at the booth and looking out the window, eyeing the moon once again.

"Welcome to the Moonlite Diner, what can I get for ya?" The waitress asked as Jana looked over, greeted by a bright smile.

"Uh... A milkshake."

"Vanilla, strawberry, or chocolate?" She asked as Jana bit her tongue.

"Vanilla." She nodded before the woman scribbled it down.

"Comin' right up, sweetie."

Watching the waitress—what Jana read her name tag to be Kathy—walk away, Jana slumped into her seat and tugged her jacket close from the drop in temperature. She hadn't realized it, but there was a faint storm that had rolled in. Nothing too out of this world, but it blocked her view of the moon as the rain began to pour down.

Eyeing the rain that trickled down the window, seeing the neon lights reflecting onto them, the sound of the bell ringing caught her attention. Just about to look over, she heard footsteps approaching her. "You don't listen, do you?"

Looking up and seeing Kylo, who was dripping from the rain, Jana sighed. "I shouldn't have called... It was impulsive."

"Too late now, I'm here and I'm soaked." Sitting before her, Jana watched him.

"Why did you come?" She asked.

"Why did you walk away?" Kylo narrowed his eyes.

Giving him a look, Jana rolled her eyes. "I already answered that."

"It's a good thing I saw you through the window." Kylo crossed his arms before he leaned in, his hair dripping onto the table.

"Or else, what?" Jana asked, eyeing his wet hair.

"I would've raided the town." He answered. "I walked out in the _rain_ to find you."

"Dramatic." She snickered. "Just for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, rebel girl. I don't like being disobeyed." He spoke as Jana lifted an eyebrow.

" _Dominant_." She muttered before the waitress came back.

"Oh... Another person!" Kathy smiled. "Here, for you two to share." Placing two straws down after settling the milkshake, she walked off.

Picking up the straw and removing the paper wrap, Jana stuck it into the milkshake and drank from it.

Watching her, Kylo took in a deep breath. This wasn't his sort of... scene. He was out, in the town, at a diner with a rebel... While she drank her milkshake. _This isn't much like you, Ren_. He thought to himself, but he couldn't help but keep his eyes on Jana. At least she wasn't soaking wet like him.

"Hmm..." Pointing to the extra straw as she looked up at Kylo, his eyebrows narrowed.

"What?" He asked. 

Sitting up, she then pushed the straw towards him. "Have some."

"Have?" He questioned as she nodded. "I don't drink things like this."

"Right. The Knight does not drink milkshakes. He can't afford it." She pointed at his chest. The black shirt he had been wearing was sticking to his body, outlining his muscles—something she was trying her damndest not to gaze at. He was built, after all. Very... built.

"I _can_." He nearly snapped as Jana snickered, opening up the straw and placing it in the milkshake. "But it isn't a part of my... diet."

"Visiting the rebel girl and run away prisoner is not part of your duties... but, hey, look at you." Jana winked as she pushed the milkshake even more towards him.

Looking down, at the milkshake and to the straw Jana had placed in it for him, Kylo gulped. Sighing and leaning in, looking up at Jana as she eagerly nodded, Kylo wrapped his pink lips around the straw.

Watching him, Jana leaned in and waved her hand, insisting he drink. "Come on, Ren, drink."

Doing so, his eyes lifted to meet Jana's, the taste of the milkshake hitting his tongue. Lifting his eyebrows, Jana only smiled.

"Uh-huh, see, it's good."

Removing his lips from the straw, he shrugged. "Could be better."

Rolling her eyes, Jana grabbed the cup and drank from her straw. "I could make one better." She said. "But, for now, we're going to drink this."

Watching her sip away, Kylo leaned in, but Jana lifted her hand and pressed it against his face. "What the hell?! You said to share it!"

"Yes, but not _literally_. Not when _I'm_ drinking it." Jana said as she looked at him. "We're not on a date. This isn't some cute little romance movie."

"I _know_." He snarled, snatching the cup and drinking from it.

"Okay, well, don't drink it all Mr. _It Could Be Better_." Jana shook her head,  
pulling back the cup and drinking from it.

"It's better than nothing." He grumbled, pulling the cup to him.

"Ugh." Pressing her palms against the table and leaning in, Jana wrapped her mouth around her straw and sucked as Kylo lifted his eyes, seeing her inches away from him as she glared.

"This isn't a date, little rebel." He mocked as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not about to keep fighting for the cup." She shrugged, placing her lips back on the straw as Kylo sucked in a small breath.

"Fine." Leaning in and taking in a large sip, Kylo only regretted it as it went straight to his head.

Seeing him cringe as his eyes squeezed shut, nose scrunching up, Jana let out a laugh. A genuine laugh. A sound he had never heard from her—let alone, anyone. "Oh, Ren. That's what I love to call a brain freeze for being selfish." She winked as he looked at her, shaking the feeling away.

"I hate it." He grumbled as she took the cup back with a shrug.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" She grinned while finishing the last bit.

How did he end up in that spot, sharing a milkshake with his escaped prisoner?


	9. Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you always here?"

Standing under the awning of the main entrance to the Moonlite Diner, Jana eyed the small parking lot. "How did you get here?" She asked Kylo as he stood beside her.

"I stole someone's motorcycle—"

"Wh—" Cutting herself off, she shook her head. "I'm not surprised. Is that it?" She pointed over to a motorcycle in the distance that was toppled over.

"Yeah, didn't feel like standing it. Not my motorcycle, not my problem."

"Kylo..." She sighed, shaking her head, looking over at her car. "Come on."

"Where?" He asked as he looked down at her, but she nudged her head.

"To _my_ car, of course. Not someone else's that I stole." She mocked as Kylo let out a huff in response. "Come. On. Unless you want to stand here, all night, alone." She tugged his hand as she pulled out the key for the car, unlocking it from afar before rushing over. Luckily, the rain had been dying down.

Taking the driver's seat as she turned on the car, Kylo sat in the passengers seat and held his arms. She knew he was cold, he had been cold since he entered the diner but he acted as if he wasn't.

Turning on the heater and inserting a CD in the slot, she backed out of the parking lot and left.

Feeling the faint heat as the music started up, Kylo looked over to the radio, then to Jana as she began to sing along to the tune. He hadn't listened to music in so long, unless it was in a club or bar where it was live... Not on a CD.

Bobbing her head to the beat as she exited the town and entered the deserted highway, making her way back to the bridge her house was under, Kylo had found himself looking out the window.

Everything seemed so dead and quiet. Hardly any movement or... well, anything of that matter. Just deteriorating buildings and faint street lights that hardly light up the highway.

 _A miserable life to live_. He thought before looking over to Jana. _But, at least she seems... happy_.

Arriving to her home, Jana lowered the music and removed the CD before shutting off the car. "Why do you live here?" Kylo asked, eyeing her home from within the car.

"Do you expect a rebel to live in Capital City?" Jana lifted and eyebrow, looking over at Kylo.

"Of course not, you can't afford it." He simply answered as she shook her head.

"You have no filter..." She scoffed, Kylo looking over at her, as if it weren't a bad feature of his. "No wonder you're the way you are." Looking back ahead, at the rain droplets on the glass of the window, Kylo narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know me." He nearly snapped as Jana rolled her eyes.

"Well, then, why are you here?" She asked before looking over at him. "Why are you _always_ here?"

"Because I _can_." He seethed as Jana took in a deep breath. "To keep an eye out on you. To find out where the droid is. To figure out where the Resistance is hiding." Kylo glared, Jana squinting her eyes as her jaw tightened.

"I find that hard to believe when it's been days and you have _yet_ to do _anything_ to me."

"Do you want me to torture you? Do you want me to harm you? To bruise your skin? To make you _bleed_? Is that what you _fucking_ want?!" Kylo snapped as he slowly leaned in.

"Is that what _you_ want?" Jana asked, trying to hide the faint fear she felt. Kylo had never exploded on her before and she knew she crossed a line.

Staring at her, eyes bouncing between her own, he hadn't realized his fists were clenched until he felt his nails digging into his skin. "No." He stubbornly spoke, angered in himself for many reasons—including the fact that he couldn't cause harm on her when he knew _she_ knew where Luke Skywalker was. He couldn't.

And he _wouldn't_.

"If you ever do try something, I will stop at nothing to take you down." Jana said, turning away from him and leaving the car instantly.

Watching her leave, he bit down and clenched his fists. " _Fuck_." He cursed under his breath before getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"Hey! Watch it, Hades!" Jana snapped, Kylo storming over to her and blocking her path. "What?! We were doing just fine until _you_ had to snap!"

Staring down at her and taking in a deep breath, watching the way Jana's chest heaved, Kylo's hands reached out and grabbed her upper arms, pulling her to him as her heart skipped a beat. Staring at one another with heavy breaths, Kylo's jaw tightened. She could tell he was holding back, but she wasn't sure as to what exactly.

He wanted to pull her even closer, to hold her face, to... _No_. He thought, instantly letting go of her, almost shoving. Jana nearly stumbled, looking at him, confused. What was he holding back?

Letting out a huff as he turned his head to look away, he clenched and unclenched his fists. "I'm..." Taking in a deep breath, he shook his head, turning away and walking off.

Narrowing her eyebrows, Jana took a step forward. "Are you really about to walk all the way back to Capital City?" She asked, dumbfounded by his sheer stubbornness.

"You shouldn't care." He spoke over his shoulder, the storm clouds were gone but the temperature had dropped and it was a bit chilly. And Jana knew he was going to be freezing since he was still wet.

"I don't."  Jana lied. "But, someone will notice you. Someone who has seen your face."

"No one has seen my face. Only the Emperor, Hux, and one other officer." He instantly answered as Jana blinked. No one else had his seen his face? Why would he expose himself to her if it seemed as if the mask was a big deal to him? "And, _you_."

"It'll take you an hour to get there this way." Jana said.

"Well, what do _you_ suggest, rebel girl?" He snapped as he had turned around. She couldn't—yet, she could—believe that this was the same Kylo as the Kylo who shared a milkshake with her not too long ago.

Taking in a deep breath, Jana rubbed her forehead. "You could take my bike."

"Your bike?" He scoffed. "I rather have your hovercraft."

"No." She shook her head. "It's either the bike or..." Looking over at her car, Jana sighed. "The car, but you _have_ to bring it back."

"I can't be seen with _that_ in Capital City." He nudged his head, eyeing her car with disgust as she rolled her eyes back.

"You're a pain in the ass, Ren." She crossed her arms. "The bike, the car, or your legs. After the shit you pulled in the car and right now, you should be _grateful_ that I'm even offering." Jan tilted her head as Kylo took in a small breath.

"The car." He said as she reached into her jacket, turning away to unlock her house door before turning back and tossing Kylo the keys.

"Bring it back tomorrow and figure a way to get yourself back to Capital City then." At that, when Kylo caught the keys, Jana turned on her heel and entered her house, shutting the door and leaving him standing there.

Breathing in through his nose deeply before letting it out, he watched as the lights turned on in her home. _All I do is push you away and you keep coming back_. He thought to himself. _And, somehow... you do the same to me, but I come running back, too_.

Gulping, he forced his focus away as he turned, getting into the car and driving off. He couldn't stay there any longer, if he did, he'd somehow find himself inside and make matters worse... Or not when Jana offered her bike and car when he expected her to at least say _fuck you and stay the fuck away from me!_

But, she hadn't. She didn't. And, some how deep inside, he knew she never will.

Hearing the car door shut and the sound of it turning on, Jana peaked through the one of her windows as Kylo had backed up and drove away from her home. Pushing her hand through her hair, Jana bit her inner lip. She was conflicted and she blamed the fact that she wasn't amongst the Resistance. Being stuck at home, to herself... alone with her thoughts and nothing else. It was getting the best of her and somehow Kylo was winning the internal battle in her mind.

And she couldn't let that happen.   
  
  
  


 

The drive was faster than his idea of walking, it was obvious. But, a piece of Kylo wanted to just walk away, to avoid the apology that nearly slipped his mouth.

He wasn't that kind of man. That wasn't who Kylo Ren was. Apologies didn't exist in his personal dictionary. But, neither day endearing nicknames even if they didn't seem so _endearing_.

The moment he had arrived just before the clear entrance of Capital City, he parked the car in an abandoned parking lot. Although he didn't care if someone were to steal it, he had hoped not... At least, a small percentage of him did. He didn't need Jana having anything else on him to make her upset.

 _Why do you care?_ He thought, entering the city as he had her keys stuffed into his pocket.

He did care, even if he didn't want to admit it. He refused to. But, he was starting to care for the Rebel Girl because she was a mystery, herself. He didn't know her life, where she came from, who her parents were... and she didn't know any of that about him.

All they knew were names and where they stood. On opposite ends.

Yet, somehow, minimal information seemed to be enough to constantly draw the two together like magnets.

They were two ends of a spectrum, and, somehow, they met right in the middle.

Making his way to his apartment, all the way almost to the top floor where the clouds hovered and nearly blocked the city bellow and speeders that flew above the streets, Kylo pulled Jana's keys out and aimed for his bedroom. Spotting her sunglasses that sat on his nightstand, he grabbed them and shifted his focus between both items in his hands.

Sucking in a breath, he opened the drawer of his nightstand and placed the two inside, towards the back. He feared he was starting a collection dedicated to Jana.

Turning away and aiming for his washroom, removing the black shirt that stuck to his body like second skin, the cool air of his apartment patted his skin as goosebumps appeared on his arms. Lying the shirt on his sink's counter before stripping everything off of him, he opened the glass door of his shower and turned the water on hot.

The mist began to fog the area, clouding up the shower and blurring the mirror. Stepping into the shower and feeling the hot water relax his muscles, washing away the cold from his skin and bones, Kylo hung his head underneath the sprinkling water as he rubbed his face.

He thought of Jana.

The map didn't seem of importance to his brain any longer, neither was the droid or Skywalker. Rather... the 5'5" woman with a jaw that snapped at him like a damn crocodile. The brunette lady that, all though much smaller than him, had the courage to stand her ground.

The rebel girl who, no matter how defensive she got, or how harsh Kylo spoke, always found herself... softening up to him. Letting her guard down. Showing a side he was sure was never meant to be seen by the knight and commander of the First Order.

And he knew very well that he wasn't any better.

Pushing the wet hairs the clumped together, over his head, Kylo lifted his head as the shower water hit his chin and ran down his neck and chest. His eyes were locked on the white ceiling above him, thinking... wondering how much worse his strange relationship with Jana would get.

Washing himself up for the second time that day, left alone to the sounds of the shower hitting the tile beneath his feet and behind him, he was haunted by the ever lingering thought of Jana.

And she never left his mind. Not once. Not when he turned off the water or exited the shower. Not when he dried himself and his hair up; and definitely not when he slid on his sleeping pants and looked out the window, standing in the exact spot _she_ was in the day before.

"Incoming call." The house phone spoke, snapping Kylo out of his thoughts, looking over and walking to the screen on the wall. "Emperor Snoke has a message."

"Accept." Kylo spoke, a holographic image appearing before him.

" _Master of the Knights of Ren, Kylo Ren. It seems as if time is not in our favor. The map is nowhere to be found now that the forsaken Rebels have it. You have yet to bring me anything with this lousy bounty of yours. You will meet with me, tomorrow, in the throne room at 0800. I am growing impatient_." At that, the holographic message disappeared before Kylo as his fists tightened.

This wasn't good news, he could feel it in his gut.


	10. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bring her to me..."

"Commander of the First Order... Master of the Knights of Ren... My apprentice. _Kylo Ren_." In the vastness of his throne room, Snoke's voice echoed as he sat before his apprentice. Kylo was now kneeling, on the black tiled ground, head low as he listened to his master—the Emperor and Supreme Leader—speak. "Three days have passed and you had _one_ duty. To get the droid."

Standing up, Snoke aimed for Kylo. "A simple task, droids are not difficult to capture, but... somehow, it was for you."

"And now it sits amongst tasteless rebels, hidden away, somewhere on this foresaken planet because you couldn't capture it." Snoke seethed. "I sent you to Mars, you bring back a pilot that has no information on him and he slips from your grip because a rebel girl took him! Then, I was informed that said rebel girl escapes your watch and is seen on Mars and Takodana with the droid!" Snoke's voice raised.

"One simple task. Extract a map that lead to Luke Skywalker. And you couldn't do that." Snoke snarled down at his apprentice. "And what makes it all the worse... is that you've been... sneaking off."

Clenching his jaw from within his helmet, Kylo's heart skipped a beat.

"You've been missing from your posts... You've been seen leaving the Capital City grounds... and, for what?" Snoke tilted his head, looking down at his apprentice as the young man sat there with his head low. "A rebel girl?"

Growing wide eyed, Kylo's grip on his knee tightened.

"Have you been... working with her? Have you been an accomplice for it all?" Snoke questioned. "Have you betrayed the First Order?!"

"No, my master." Kylo spoke, taking in a small breath.

"There have better be a good reason as to why you keep sneaking off to see this rebel scum, Kylo Ren." Snoke seethed. "Explain yourself!"

"I am trying to figure out where the Resistance base is." He partially lied. "To find the droid."

" _Nonsense_." Snoke dismissed as Kylo's head snapped up. "You saved her from Hux when he was sent to eliminate her."

"I did that because she knows sensitive information—"

"SILENCE!" Snoke shouted as Kylo's mouth fell closed from within his mask. "She was on Mars and Takodana, on Starkiller... She must know something." He said. "You know she knows something. And you are _hiding_ it from me." Snoke hissed, reading his apprentice far too easily even if Kylo had a mask on.

"I know nothing. Only that the Resistance has the droid and she is one of them." He spoke, but that wasn't enough. Snoke didn't believe him.

He would make the young man before him regret his actions.

It started slow, Kylo's breathing came to a sudden stop as he felt something constricting his throat. A tightness, as if a snake had wrapped around it, but nothing was there. Nothing but Snoke's glare on his young apprentice. "What do you know?" Snoke spoke slowly as Kylo tried frightening against the sudden suffocation. "What is it that you are hiding from me, Kylo Ren?"

Feeling the blood rush to his head, Kylo's body lightly wavered as he became light headed. Snoke had done this to him a few times before whenever Kylo acted out or was out of line—he knew what his master was doing. The familiar tug, the invisible grip, choking his own apprentice.

Pain was the only way to get information out of those who were strong willed. And Kylo was that.

He had thick skin, skin that toughened up from all the beating Snoke had given him through the years of his training. Skin like leather that was hard to break.

"You know very well I can get anything out of you. Others may not break you, but I can." Snoke said as his words dripped with venom. With a swift flick upwards from his wrist, Kylo was lifted to his feet and hoisted in the area, small coughs and whimpers left him as Snoke purposefully tightened his grip around the young man's throat slowly. "What have you seen?" Closing his fist and pulling it back, Kylo was flung to him as Snoke looked through the slit of Kylo's visor.

"You won't speak? So be it." With a faint smirk on his nonexistent lips, Snoke's grip left Kylo's throat, but the pain never ceased. Now it was in his head, an excruciating pain, as if knives were being pierced through his skull at every angle possible. A yelled had been building up within Kylo's throat, and when he couldn't hold it in any longer, it left him. But the sound the left his mask was anything but human.

It was broken, it sounded like a droid being ripped apart, scratchy and staticky. It was worse than nails being dragged down a chalkboard. And the sound only aroused Snoke as he smiled. A _cruel_ smile.

He could see it all. Everything Kylo had done within the last three days. As if working backwards on his memories.

The shower he had taken the night before, the car he left in an abandoned parking lot, the woman he yelled at.

The rain. The diner. The milkshake.

The motorcycle he stole, the call he received, the house he was in... The closer he pushed the clothings to a side...

The map...

**X**

**LS**

Then, the image of the young woman that stood before Kylo, the light in her eyes... The _hope_.

Pushing himself out of Kylo's head with a small breath, he tossed his apprentice to a side dismissively.

Crashing against a wall and trying to catch his breath, panting, aching, tears gently slipping even though he had been fighting against them... Kylo held himself up with his forearm before using his other hand to push himself up. His heart was pounding. Sounding in his ears.

He was panicking. He was anxious.

He was... _afraid_.

"We have what we need." Snoke nodded, from a corner, hidden, was Hux. An evil smirk on his lips as he walked up, eyeing Kylo with such disappointment before turning his focus over to the Supreme Leader of the Order... The Emperor of the solar system. "The map. The one we truly need. It is with a girl in the Ruins. Underneath the abandoned bridge that leads to Capital City."

"Absolutely wonderful." Hux grinned as Kylo lifted himself to his knees, eyeing the two and taking in deep breaths.

His jaw was tight, his fists were clenched and his fear turned into rage.

"Kylo Ren is feeling very angry, hmm..." Snoke snickered. "If you would like to redeem yourself to me, prove your worth to the Order and its empire..." Waving a hand as he spoke, Snoke then looked over at Kylo. "Bring her to me and make sure your knights bring the map, as well. She will not have a pleasant death."

Feeling his heart skip a beat in his chest as he stood up, Kylo blinked away his tears. "Yes, master."  
  
  


Standing in the hall that lead to the living room, Jana eyed the jacket. Kylo's jacket. It had been sat on the couch, over the top, sticking out from the light colors within the area.

She wanted to burn it.

She wanted to toss it outside in the mud.

She wanted to hang it and hide it in her close it.

...She wanted to keep to wear it.

Jana was conflicted, it was a given. She didn't know what she felt for Kylo, but she knew very well that... she didn't hate him. There was nothing in her that wanted to hate him. He had done nothing to her. He hadn't harmed her, he hadn't tortured her, he did the opposite. Although it wasn't protection, he somehow always... warned her; he was there for her. He gravitated towards her as she did to him.

Hearing the air conditioner kick in as the gentle wind hit against Jana's exposed areas—dressed in her usual tank top and jean shorts—she let out a small scoff as she shivered. Walking over to the couch and picking up the jacket, she pulled it on. "Only because I'm cold." She told herself... although there had been a blanket, folded neatly, resting just before where the jacket was.

Turning away and aiming for her kitchen, she heard distant humming. Something unusual. Rushing over to the window just before the sink, Jana looked out and saw nothing. Taking a step back and narrowing her eyebrows, she moved over to the living room and towards the glass door, looking out and still seeing nothing.

But, the hum continued. And it grew louder and louder. "What the hell?"

Turning away and just about ready to rush to her bedroom, the front door was suddenly forced open with a harsh slam as six men—at least, she assumed to be with their build—barged in... Dressed much like— "Kylo?!" Jana exclaimed, seeing the man, now in his Order attire, emerge from the back of the group.

"Take her." He ordered as Jana gasped, watching two of the six walk over.

Reaching for the bat that sat in the corner of the living room, she was about to swing it, but something that looked much like a staff slammed right against it and broke the bat into pieces.

Grabbing onto Jana as she thrashed, her chest began to heave as she tried fighting against them, but their grip was tight and they were far stronger than her. "Why are you doing this?!" She shouted, only to look over and see Kylo appear from a hall with... a map in his hand. _The_ map.

He knew. He knew all along. "You son of a bitch! You bastard! You lied to me! You used me!" Jana cursed as Kylo kept his focus ahead. "You asshole! I should've known better! You never cared for me or my well being! You were doing this to me because it was a part of your scheme!" She cried out, anger burning her skin as her eyes teared up from pure frustration.

"Take her." Kylo spoke as the knights pulled her away and piled out of the home.

Taking in a deep breath as he watched, gulping, Kylo looked down at the map in his hold, then over to where Jana was being pulled off to. She was still yelling, cursing him out, saying things that normally would have Kylo wanting to rip the person's head off... but, now? Now he knew he deserved it.

"Evil, conniving, motherfu—" Muffling her with a cloth tied around her mouth, she glared, trying to shake it off but was only tossed into the back of a truck, in which five of the guards joined in by surrounding her. 

Looking at them with pure disgust, a small window showed the drivers and passenger seat, Kylo taking the passengers as Jana looked— _glared_ _—_ at him. She felt betrayed. Deceived and crossed.

And a piece of her, one that had been slowly building up in the depths of her heart, felt as if Kylo broke her trust.  
  
  


Black walls surrounded Jana as she was brought through a tunnel—an underground one. It seemed much like. She was stood in the middle. Three knights in the front, two on either side, and two—with Kylo in the middle—right behind her. Although there was only six knights, a stormtrooper filled the hole of the eighth spot.

Feeling Kylo's eyes on the back of her head, hands on either of her biceps, Jana's eyebrows tightened. She had never felt this... bitter before. Deep down, she was raging. The one man that wedged his way into her life and _almost_ made her trust in him, was now the one bringing her right to the devil...

Kylo's grip was tight on the map as his eyes never left the back of Jana's head. He could almost feel the heat radiate off of her from all the anger. He knew her fury would soon fade into fear the moment she stood before Snoke. And _he_ only feared as to what Snoke would do to _her_.


	11. A Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The rebel girl."

"The rebel girl." Snoke's voice echoed throughout the throne room. The knights had forced her in front of Snoke before all six fell behind and knelt before him. "It seems as if you could finally do something right, Kylo Ren." Turning his focus over to his apprentice, Kylo bowed his head before extending his arm over.

Shifting her eyes as they had followed Kylo, a lump formed in her throat as she watched the masked man hand over the map. Feeling her heart throb as she took in heavy breaths, she blinked away tears. "No, Kylo!" Jana shouted, ready to lunge forward, but she was suddenly frozen in her spot, breath hitching.

"I suggest you rethink your moves, young rebel. It could cost you your life." Snoke said as Kylo took in a quiet, shaky breath, watching his master reach over and grab the map.

Wanting to yell and shake her head, Jana was completely frozen. Her tears slipped as her heart raced in her chest, echoing in her ears as her body began to tremble. She should've known better, she should've hidden the map... She should've found Skywalker herself. But how could she know that Kylo would do that to her? How would she know that he had found it?

And when did it happen?

Thinking back to when Kylo stood at her doorway and watched her as she changed, her eyebrows narrowed as she glared at Kylo. _Son of a bitch_. She thought, teeth tight as her body grew more tense than it already was.

"Finally... The piece we had been missing. And to think we thought the droid had it... when, all along... _You_ did." Snoke said, looking directly at Jana as she kept her eyes locked on the back of Kylo. "Someone is very furious, huh? Betrayal... Is that what I sense? Did you honestly think... my apprentice would... help you?" He snickered. "A rebel? How foolish..."

Standing in his spot, Kylo slowly looked over his shoulder, feeling her eyes on him. They were burning into his soul... That's if he had one.

"You are furious... Oooh, that anger! That... _rage_." Snoke leaned forward, his grin growing wider. "Absolutely marvelous..."

Feeling her fear and anger swirl together in a mix, a tear slid down her cheek.

Standing up from his seat and dismissing his apprentice, Kylo took a step back as his head hung low, Jana's focus still on him even with an approaching Snoke. "Glare all you want, my dear, but that won't change the fact that I now have the map that leads to Skywalker all thanks to _you_."

Turning his head, Kylo looked at Jana for a moment as she then turned her focus to the map that was waved before her. Taunting her.

"What a disappointment you are to the Resistance. Makes me wonder as to why you have the map when... the Resistance has been desperately searching for it... when their own had it all along."

"I... didn't." Jana forced out, fighting against the invisible hold he had on her. She looked deeply into his icy eyes, nearly seeing her own reflection in them.

Keeping his eyes on Jana, Kylo's fists tightened as he watched Snoke lift his hand and dragged his filthy nails down her cheek as she gulped.

"You didn't? I find that hard to believe... You have the map, hidden in your closet, behind your clothes." Looking at Snoke, her eyes shot over at Kylo. How had Snoke known? "Either way... You will be staying alive until we find Skywalker so you can see the failure you've become." Grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him, Snoke used his free hand to wave for the knights as they stood. "We will keep your prisoned and once we find Skywalker, Kylo Ren will be given the honor to slaughter you." Turning his focus to Snoke, Kylo's breathing quickened.

Growing wide eyed, Jana looked over at Kylo and gulped. He stood there, silent. She had hoped he'd do something. _Say_ something.

Giving him a pleading look, almost as if he was her last hope, Jana suddenly felt control of her body but was held on to. "Take her to the grand holding cell. I want two of you watching her. None of the stormtroopers seem capable of doing so." Snoke said as Jana was pulled away. "Kylo Ren will escort you."

Taking in a deep breath, Kylo treaded over, trying to dismiss everything that he was feeling. This was his duty anyway, he wasn't supposed to feel an ounce of sympathy. For _anyone_.   
  
  
  


"Jana? Jana, it's Poe." Poe spoke into his radio, standing before his desks. "Jana Antares." He said again, but, nothing. "Dammit, Jay." Lowering the radio and moving to his laptop, he hacked his way into the cameras Jana had setup around her home.

Seeing her bike but not her car, Poe's eyebrows narrowed. Searching each camera, he then did a double take. How had he not noticed it? "Someone broke in..." He breathed, seeing the door of her home was partially opened. Jana was very careful with keeping security around her home and never left her doors open.

Grabbing his jacket and pulling it on, he was about to rush out but Finn stopped him. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Jana. She's in trouble." Poe breathed as he looked at Finn, Rey overhearing and walking over.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's Jana..." Finn said, keeping his eyes on Poe. "How are you sure?"

"Her door is open and she is nowhere to be seen. Something's happened." Looking at either of them as he spoke, Finn and Rey exchanged looks.

"We're joining you." Finn said as Rey nodded. "She's helped us... And we're going to help her."  
  
  
  


"Leave us." Kylo spoke as the pair of knights that had brought Jana in, shoved her into the cell.

It was small, very small. Much smaller than the cell she and Poe were once held in. There was no chair, no bed, no windows... Nothing. Nothing but the four walls, ceiling, floor... and the door that Kylo was now standing before as Jana had done a 360.

She was now lookin at him. All her anger and rage were suddenly gone. What was more important to her was Luke Skywalker and the Resistance. She—at least not in that very moment—couldn't seem too focused on the betrayal. "You have to stop him." She spoke. "You have to prevent Snoke from finding Luke." Jana said in a begging tone, taking a few steps towards Kylo. "You are the only one who can, you can't let him get to Luke."

Looking into her eyes that shined with tears, Kylo took in a small breath from within his helmet. "No." He simply spoke as she gasped, eyebrows narrowing.

"Why?!" She shouted. "Why are you doing this?!" Letting out a cry, she clenched her fists, looking up at him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Kylo said as Jana's jaw tightened.

"I should've known better. I should've expected you to be an asshole! To use me and make me believe that there was a hint of good in you! That maybe, just maybe, you cared! Somewhere, deep down in that black soul and heart of yours!" She shouted. "But, no. You have no soul and you have no heart. You're just a void. You used me and you betrayed me. You broke my trust."

Keeping his eyes locked on her through his mask, Kylo could feel his jaw ache from how tight he had been clenching. "What trust?" He forced out.

Staring up at him in disbelief, Jana slowly shook her head. "Right. What trust? There never was trust between us. You never trusted me... And I never trusted you." She said, taking a small step forward, Kylo knowing very well those words were filled with lies. "I bet you're happy. You've got what you wanted."

Balling his fists, Kylo nodded. "It was about time." Turning on his heel and aiming for the door, he heard shifting before something hit the back of him and hung on his shoulder.

"Take your filthy jacket back, I want nothing to remember you by if I escape here." Jana seethed, standing there, a shiver building up her spine from the cold air.

Gritting his teeth as he grabbed the jacket, fighting against his emotions and racing heart, Kylo nearly growled. "I'd like to see you try." At that, the door was slammed shut behind him, leaving Jana alone in the poorly lit cell... Surrounded by nothing but darkness and despair.

Storming through the halls as he held tightly onto the jacket, ignoring every and anyone in his path, bumping shoulders harshly and shoving past those in his way, Kylo made his way to the hangar of the base and got into his speeder. He couldn't stay there any longer, he felt as if his head and heart were about to explode.

All the bottled up anger and rage... The hate and misery. The regret and self loathing. All his emotions were choking him up and he was soon going to erupt. He couldn't take it. He couldn't breathe. He could hardly even see. Kylo was fuming. Never had he allowed his emotions to get _this_ bad.

Making his way to his apartment, he removed his mask the second he got in and tossed it across the room with a roar. His throat ached but it wasn't enough.

Tossing anything in his path, destroying his living room, slamming the coffee table and snapping anything he could, Kylo threw his fist against one of the walls and nearly broke his bones as he screamed. He could hardly feel the pain. No matter how much damage he created, it didn't seem enough to get all the anger out.

His apartment was destroyed, he could hardly even recognize it as his own when it was always tidy and clean. Almost as if no one lived in it.

Tearing his clothes off, Kylo removed the under shirt and fell to his knees as his tears streamed down his cheeks. His body had broken out into a sweat and his hair was practically soaked by it. His hands were aching as he removed his gloves and tossed them to a side. His chest was heaving and his head was throbbing. He felt like pure _shit_.

Rubbing his face, he shook in his spot, falling forward and pressing his palms against the tiled ground as he let out a disgruntled sound. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what to think. His mind was everywhere... From Snoke to the map, to his aching bones and racing heart... to Jana.

Jana. That's _who_ had him this way.

Kylo was conflicted. It was his duty, his job not to care. To only care for the Order. To do whatever he had to for it... Bur why did betraying Jana feel so wrong?

It was almost as if this was what Kylo was trying to prevent when he first found the map. He _knew_ it was going to be a disaster if word had slipped.

But, word hadn't. _He_ had.

Sitting on all fours with his head hanging, tears flowing and dripping from his nose, onto the floor, his eyes stayed clenched shut. He let out sounds, whimpers and grunts. He couldn't even formulate curse words. That's how livid he was. How... emotional he had become. "Jana..."

Feeling his arms shake, he only fell onto the ground as his hands slid from the floor, rolling onto his back as he tugged his hair. "JANA!"  
  
  
  


"She's not here..." Rey said as Finn sucked in a breath, Poe grabbing her radio and eyeing the living room.

"They took her." He said, Rey and Finn looking over. "The First Order... They were here."

"How are you so sure?" Rey asked.

"The door... The faint footprints left behind from dirt. Her closet looked like it was rummaged through. In the front yard, there's fresh tire tracks." Poe pointed out. "Dammit!" He shouted, tossing the radio as he rubbed his face.

"If they have her, then she's in Starkiller. They must have her held. Maybe not in the same location as before... Somewhere more heavily guarded, now that she was once a prisoner and escaped." Finn spoke up as Rey looked over at him.

"We need to get her out." Poe said as he turned to face the two.

"How?" Rey asked. "I've never been to Capital City... But I know just how congested it is. And I know Starkiller must be heavily guarded. Three of us can't slip through easily. Finn and Jana were able to escape because they knew a way and I'm sure that path will be watched on."

"Rey's right." Poe nodded.

"Then, what?" Finn shook his head.

"There's only one way. Not the greatest idea, but, it needs to be done. And, now, we have a bigger push to do it." Poe said as he had a hand on his hip, his other pointing a finger. "We attack."


	12. Escape From Starkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've got this."

Hours has passed since Jana was held captive. She had found herself, lying on the ground, as tears slowly slid down her cheek and the bridge of her nose, staring at nothing. Her mind went blank. She couldn't seem to think about anything. Nothing at all. Just... _staring_.

Her eyes fluttered every now and then with the cumulating tears that she didn't bother to wipe. She felt defeated... Useless... And, for once, _helpless_. She could only imagine what had been going on, if they had sent Ren to Skywalker already.

Gulping, her eyes shifted as she turned to lie on her back. _Kylo_. She couldn't help but glare at the ceiling before her as if that were him. This was his fault, his doings. She couldn't believe how foolish she was to think for a second the man had a heart in him. A tiny one, at least.

Jana was wrong and she hated the fact. She tried searching for the good in the bad even if... she was never meant to.

Taking in deep breaths as she wiped her tears, she began to whimper at the thought of it all. Of the Resistance, of Luke, of losing the map... Of Kylo. Kylo was what weighed on her more than anything.

Crying into her hands, Jana trembled. She was freezing, afraid, and heartbroken. Her body shook violently as she tried muffling her cries, but it almost seemed impossible.

Why was it that, after all that had happened, she still had some hope in Kylo? Some microscopic trust in the man? Why did she seem to care so much? If she hadn't, she wouldn't have been so angry like she was now.

And Kylo was in the same position. Except, he wasn't angry at Jana... He was angry at what he was feeling _for_ her.

Kylo shouldn't have cared about betrayal or breaking ones trust. He shouldn't have cared about someone's well being or broken heart. Yet, there he was, still lying on the floor with his palms buried into his eyes as he tried so hard to stop the _useless_ crying.

He wanted it all to stop, for it to be over with, for the aching in his chest to cease. But, he knew, for that to happen... he'd have to kill Jana, and killing Jana was something he had no interest in.

Kylo knew Snoke did it for a reason. Snoke had seen into his apprentice's mind. He knew there was something there the knight felt for the rebel... and he knew he had to make Kylo sever it with death.   
  
  
  


"This way." Finn said, quietly making his way through the base of Starkiller. Poe and his men were sent through an air strike while others were surrounding the area. Finn and Rey were now walking through the halls carefully, searching for Jana.

"We find her, we get out. We leave before they make their strike." Rey reminded as Finn nodded. "We have to be fast."

"I know." Finn breathed, instantly hearing marching as he grabbed Rey and hid the two of them behind a wall before he peaked over, seeing the group walk into another hallway. "Come on, this way..."

" _We have a small problem_." Poe spoke into a com link as Finn and Rey exchanged looks.

"And that is?" Finn asked.

" _There's an incoming storm and its blocking our radars and signals on the base... We can't see anything_."

"Shit." Finn cursed.

" _Oh, no worries_." A new voice spoke into the com, causing both Finn and Rey—and Poe, wherever he was above—to furrow their eyebrows. " _We'll light it up for you_."

"Who was that?" Finn asked as Rey narrowed her eyebrow, only to look at him.

"That sounded a lot like Han So—" Before she could finish, an explosion was suddenly heard, shaking the base.

" _Alright! That definitely lit it up! Okay, Finn, Rey, you two hurry. This means you two have a lot less time and a lot more worrying_."

"We're on it." Finn said as Rey nodded, the two rushing off.

Feeling the ground vibrate beneath her, Jana instantly sat up as her eyes widened. Then, she felt it again. "What the hell?" She furrowed her brows, distant yelling being heard as she quickly stood up and rushed to the door. "Hey! Hey, bucketbrain! You can hear me!" She yelled at one of the knights. "Hello! What the hell is going on?!"

Ignoring her, the knights stood there and awaited orders... even if they were a bit on edge.

"Look, whatever it is doesn't sound good and we all know if we stay here we will only get attacked by whoever or whatever that is!" Jana exclaimed. "Are you two deaf?!"

"Quiet, _girl_." One of the knights spoke.

Scoffing, Jana glared. "Your base is under attack, you can't just sit here and wait to _be_ attacked!" Hearing orders being yelled as stormtroopers rushed by, the base trembled once again as a delayed siren went off. The flashes of red light up the room every few seconds as the sound echoed within the halls.

Rolling her eyes and tossing her hands in the air, seeing that the knights still hadn't budged, Jana shook her head. "I'm going to die in this stupid cell."  
  
  
  


Seeing the smoke from afar and the fire that broke out, Kylo had made his way back to the base after an irritated and vexed general Hux called. The base was under attack and Kylo knew for a fact it was because of the prisoner. Because of _Jana_. The Resistance were making their move.

The alarms were echoing all throughout the city and causing a ruckus. People were rushing away from the area in which Starkiller base was while others—that of the Resistance—ran forward.

Running down a hall and almost turning a corner, Finn held Rey back. "There are two knights standing, guarding a door. That must be it." He said.

Lowering his hand, she nodded. "I've got this." Walking out and catching the attention of the two, Rey pulled out a small baton from her belt and pressed a button. The small stick expanded into a staff as she went head in.

Lifting their weapons and fully turning to face Rey, the two knights came rushing forward but Rey was quick with her movements. Whacking the staff against their covered heads, hitting opened areas as they grunted, she ducked and jumped over any of their blows, gritting her teeth as she swung the staff and slammed it against one of their heads.

Watching the knight crash into a wall and fall to the ground, Rey kept attacking and attacking, sending the last knight back before her staff hit up their chin. Kicking them in the stomach and sending them back, she took in a deep breath and looked over her shoulder at Finn. "We're good."

"That... was impressive. You really have to show me how to fight with that, I'm honestly amazed." He praised as Rey grinned, watching him walk forward, over to the cell door.

Hearing the commotion, Jana lifted her self from against a wall as she recognized the pair of voices, rushing over and looking into the small slit that was allowing light in, only to step back as the door slid open. "Finn! Rey!" Jana smiled, more than happy to see the two, instantly engulfing them in a hug.

"Good thing you're okay." Finn breathed as the two hugged back.

"We have to hurry, Poe will deploy the bombs real soon and whatever Han is doing is attracting more attention." Rey said as the two let go.

"Poe? Han?" Jana asked.

"Poe was the one who realized you were missing, and we tagged along. Han? Well... He surprised us out of nowhere." Finn stated as Jana nodded.

"Then we better go." She said as Finn nodded back, turning and leading the way. "So, who knocked out the knights?" Jana asked as Finn pointed his thumb back to Rey.

"Staff wielding." Rey nodded as she raised it as Jana's eyebrows lifted.

"It was impressive. If you had seen it, you would've been amazed." Finn said as the three of them ran.

"Maybe one day, yeah." Jana smiled over to Rey.

" _Finn, we can't hold back any longer!"_ Poe said into the com link.

"We've got her! We're making our way out!" Finn said as the three ran as fast as they could, only to come to a stop at the sight of rubble blocking their path.  "We're gonna have to leave through the main entrance... It's our only chance."

"We can do it." Jana nodded. "We just have to run really fast and make sure we have some coverage."

Rushing off, seeing stormtroopers run by and completely dismiss them, they saw the main entrance come into view. "We're almost there!" Rey called out.

Running over and shoving the doors open, Jana's pace slowed as her eyes landed on the two figures in the distance. Taking in deep breaths as she eyed them, eyebrows scrunched up as her jaw tightened, Kylo turned his attention away from Snoke, and towards her as she glared.

It felt almost as if everything else was tuned out and all there was, was Kylo. She wanted to rush forward and tackle him, to yell at him... But, she couldn't. And _he_ knew she couldn't.

Just as Snoke was about to look over, Finn and Rey pulled Jana away and ran as fast as they could away from the base.

"You will find him, and then, you will bring him to me." Snoke ordered as Kylo nodded, turning around and leaving.

"Where are we going?! Are we just going to run back to the base?!" Jana asked, hearing the distant explosion as she instantly ducked, looking over and seeing the fire errupt.

"Hey, kids, get in!" Hearing someone yell out, the three looked over and saw Han on a hovercraft. "Hurry up!" Rushing over and getting in, Han was quick to flee the scene. 

Boarding his ship and looking out the window of it, Kylo watched as a speeder fled the scene. He watched it until it disappeared into the distance. Quietly gulping, he looked over at the destroyed base before turning away, looking down at his gloved hands before clenching his fists.

Kylo felt an array of emotions: fury, relief, anticipation... Anxiety. Although there was a sudden ease on his shoulders from... Jana's escape, he felt the weight push against his shoulders from a new matter—finding Skywalker.

Making their back to the underground, hidden base, the group of five aimed towards where the general— _Leia_ —usually was.

Eyeing her surroundings, more than happy to be back, Jana's eyes landed on Leia as the woman had turned in her spot and nearly froze. "Oh, thank god." Rushing over, Leia pulled Jana into a tight embrace. "What happened?" She asked, Jana taking in a deep breath as she looked Leia in the eyes.

"They know where Skywalker is..." Jana spoke. "I figured out exactly where he was... And they found out I knew." Knitting her eyebrows, Leia looked at Jana. "I wanted to tell you, to show you where he was... But, after everything that had happened, after all the chaos... I was afraid more problems would arise. It seems as if, either way, problems would follow." Jana looked down, disappointed in herself. "They sent Kylo Ren to retrieve Luke Skywalker from the island he's on."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Leia took in a small breath before holding onto Jana's upper arms, looking her in the eyes and seeing the faint tears that filled them. "I'm sorry..." Jana breathed. "This is—"

"Don't say it." Leia shook her head. "What matters now is that you're safe... and, at least, Starkiller has been destroyed." She nodded. "And, if they do find my brother... We know exactly where they'd keep him."

From behind, Rey and Finn exchanged looks as Han and Chewie took a small step forward. "The Grand Palace." Han said. "Snoke would keep Luke there."

"B— But what if I go and—"

"No, don't think about going to Luke. For all we know, they've already found him." Leia said as Jana tightened her fists, shaking her head. "How did you figure out where Luke was?"

Taking in a small breath, Jana looked up. "There was numbers on the back of the map Poe had retrieved. I figured it must've been a sort of coordination. I remembered them, I went to the map of the planet—one my father left behind since you can't find them anymore—and... I found it. A small island." Looking over her shoulder, up at Han, Leia nodded. "We have to do something—"

"Not now, it's too soon... We've lost some men out there." Leia said. "Now, we wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your feedback and would appreciate if you left your kudos :)


End file.
